The Dating game
by bluegirl-783
Summary: Clarisse and Joe have been married a month but Clarisse realises that she's actually never had a date! So they have a bet to see who comes up with the best date....and the results are interesting!
1. The Bet

_Hi everyone! This is less serious and sad then the last story and I hope you like it!_

_DISCLAIMER: The Princess Diaries don't belong to me, but to Meg Cabot and Disney, but the idea is mine._

It was a gorgeous summer day in Genovia, and things had settled down again after the coronation and almost wedding of Princess Mia, now Her Majesty, and the wedding of Her Majesty Queen Clarisse, and her loyal bodyguard, Joseph Bonnell. Mia was busy in a session of parliament, while Clarisse and Joe were free to wander around the garden.

"I'm so glad to be outside on a lovely day like this," Clarisse sighed contentedly, looing around at her pride and joy. She had always loved gardening, even when she hadn't had the opportunity, and she was looking forward to getting hands on again, especially now that she was no longer Queen. She glanced over at Joseph, her husband- that was another thing she couldn't quite get used to….her husband! She had loved him for so long, but had hidden it almost as long that it was difficult to believe the fact that they were married, or to be openly affectionate with him. "I definitely do not envy Mia sitting in parliament at the moment- I can imagine she'd rather be outside doing something with Nicholas!

"Yes, neither do I. I can remember the days when I was stuck in parliament, thanks to you, listening to another round of endless debates on the Winter Palace refurbishments!" Joseph mused thoughtfully, laughing at the look on his wife's face. He loved being able to call her 'his wife'- although their affection for one another had been an open secret in Genovia, and in the palace, for years, somehow, making their relationship official had been the best moment of his life.

"Oh really?" Clarisse stopped and turned to him with a mock cross look on her face. "And who was the one who had to stop them all squabbling?"  
"Okay, you win," he said generously, taking her into his arms and giving her a long, loving kiss. "You always seem to win, you know!"  
"That's because I used to be Queen, and I'm used to having things my own way!" She pretended to stick out her tongue at him, and he tried to kiss her again before she pulled away happily.

"Well, that's going to change, now that we're married," Joe growled happily. "No more spoiled Queen behaviour for you, my lady!"  
"Oh, I love it when you act as if you're still my bodyguard!" she giggled (a former Queen giggling, she thought to herself!) and took his arm again as they continued their stroll around the garden.

"Do you know what Mia's doing tonight? I assume you still talk to Shades about her…and don't say you don't, Joseph Bonnell," she joked as he tried to protest.

"You know me too well. Alright, I think Mia and Nicholas were going out for the evening, on a date with Lily and that Captain Kip Kelly, I think. They hadn't decided on a destination, but I'm sure Mia will tell you before they go out!"

He was teasing at the last sentence, but he loved seeing the close and loving bond grandmother and granddaughter shared. Although they had only known each other for almost seven years, it was a deep and loving relationship, almost like the relationship between Clarisse and Mia's father, before his death.

"Very funny! You know, I've actually never been out on a date- even when I was betrothed to Rupert, he never took me out for an evening or the day. I just attended functions when he needed me."

Clarisse looked pensive for a moment, and then looked at Joe. "What usually happens on a date?"  
"Well….I think it's just when two people meet for a social appointment…you know, a dinner or movies or something…" Joseph was trying to sound professional and like he knew, but Clarisse couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"It sounds like you've swallowed the dictionary! How long has it been since you went out on a date?"  
"Not for a very long time- you kept me busy enough not to have a social life." Clarisse looked mock angry again, and then laughed.

"I guess I must have been a handful…..You know, maybe we should go out on a date."

"Why? We're married- and married people usually don't have to date- they're stuck with the person for the rest of their life……"Joseph began in consternation, and then stopped when he saw the impish look on Clarisse's face.

"I can tell you've got an idea that involves me, as usual," he said with a resigned sigh, and she looked at him in astonishment.

"Who else do you think it would involve- you are my husband…unless, you would like me to see someone….."  
"No!" Joe almost shouted, and then smiled when he saw that she was teasing him. "Alright- so how would I go about organising this?"

For a moment Clarisse looked shocked.

"Who said that you were going to organise it? It was my idea, so I get to organise our date?"  
"Hang on, why should you get to do it?"  
"Alright- how about this for an idea. We both organise a date, and then at the end of both of them, we decide which was better, and whoever organised it is the winner. It's like a bet."  
"A bet?" Joe looked at her a little suspiciously- Clarisse had never approved of betting when she was Queen. "What would I win, or you win if either of us won?"

Clarisse frowned for a moment, and then her eyes lit up as sudden inspiration hit her.

"I know! If I win, you've got to help me in the garden for a week!"

She laughed at the look on his face- while Joseph appreciated flowers, and put up with it because it was her passion, he rarely indulged in weeding or watering the gardens, and usually disappeared when she needed his help. Clarisse laughed, and then stopped as a thought struck her "But what if you win?"  
"You play golf with me for an entire week!" he chuckled with glee- Clarisse found golf as boring as he did gardening. Either way, one of them was going to have a fun week.

"But I thought you didn't approve of betting!"  
"This is a very innocent bet, my love, and we should have a little fun now that we're married….unless you're scared!" she looked at him slyly, and he was struck by an expression on her face that he had seen time and time again on Mia's.

"No I'm not- and we've got a deal," he said firmly, and they shook hands firmly on it, almost chuckling with delight.

"Who should we get to judge which was the best- or can we do that ourselves?"  
"I think we can judge for ourselves- so we can start anytime you want."

Joseph thought fast- he needed time to plan, and consult with someone- preferably Mia, or even Shades.  
"I'll have my date on Friday- I don't know when or how."  
"Fine, I'll have Saturday. Oh, and I think we should be able to consult with two people in regards to this date….I pick Mia and Charlotte!"

"Rats….Okay, Shades and Nicholas!" They looked at each other in excitement- this was unusual, but they wanted to make each moment together count.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Clarisse giggled as they headed back towards the palace. "I can't imagine having done this with Rupert- but I'm glad it's with you," she softly kissed his cheek, and he put an arm around her.

"Me too."


	2. Making plans

_Disclaimer: None of the characters of the Princess Diaries belong to me- they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

_Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but it took me a little while to figure how this chapter was going to go. Next chapters will be longer…_

As soon as they entered the palace after their walk, both Joseph and Clarisse quickly found excuses to leave the other.

"I think Mia will be back from parliament…"Clarisse began.

"I think Shades needed to see me about something…" Joseph interrupted her before giving her a quick kiss, and practically dashing down the hall towards the security room. Clarisse chuckled as she watched him disappear- sometimes men were so competitive- before she realised that she had better do the same thing. The sooner she had an idea, the better.

Unfortunately, Mia hadn't arrived back when Clarisse walked into the suite, but her two maids invited her to sit down as "Her Majesty won't be too long."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled at them pleasantly before sitting down on the couch, and reaching for one of Mia's fashion magazines. Clarisse herself had declared that she would never waste money on 'that rubbish' but, when she was alone, Clarisse didn't mind seeing what the latest styles were. She had only just begun flipping through one when…

"You are so busted, Grandma!" came the cry from the doorway, and a startled Clarisse looked up to see a grinning Mia in the doorway.

"I knew you read my magazines, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" she teased as she threw her jacket on the bed, stepped out of her high heeled shoes and placed her papers on the desk as Clarisse watched her.

Mia had only been on the throne just over a month, and already Clarisse could see that she was handling it with ease. The press had noticed it as well, and had grudgingly admitted that she was 'like Queen Clarisse and Prince Phillipe in more ways than one," complementing not only Mia, but her father and grandmother.

"So, what's up?" Mia flopped down in a chair opposite her, and opened her bottle of water. "It's a beautiful afternoon, and you and Joe aren't joined at the hip. What happened- did you two have a fight?"

Clarisse had to laugh- Mia knew them both so well! She still cringed over the first time they had had a fight, just after they had returned from their honeymoon, and she had run to Mia in tears. She hadn't thought about it until afterwards, but it had felt good to someone else to run to when something went wrong.

"Can't your grandma come and visit her granddaughter?" Clarisse pretended to look offended, and Mia rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"You live two suites down from me, and you see me a million times a day, remember? So, did you have a fight? I remember…."

"You have an overactive imagination, Mia! No, we haven't had a fight, and you'd probably have been the first to know with all this security around!" She looked at her granddaughter fondly- there was an air of maturity about her that was, of course, to be expected in a monarch, but Mia was still immature when she wanted to be. Either way, Clarisse loved it and was very proud of her.

"So, what is it? Can I try and guess what else….although, I don't think there's much else…"

"You are a very cheeky girl!" Clarisse chided her, but they were both laughing too hard. When they finally calmed down, Clarisse turned serious and then blushed, realising how ridiculous this bet was going to sound

"Well…Joseph and I were talking about how you and Nicholas were going out on a date tonight….and I realised that I have never actually been out on a date…..

"Really? You've never done that? Not even with my grandfather?" Mia looked surprised.

"No, not even with your grandfather, and Joseph never had had the time to go out on a date…."

"No, not when the woman he wanted to date was Queen," came Mia's quick reply before she added "And you two want to come out with us? Sure, that's fine with me. I'll just let Nicholas know- but he'll be okay. It's fun going out with you two," Mia finished sincerely

"No, but thank you for the invitation. Actually, Joseph and I have a bet….to see who, out of the two of us, could organise a better date…..and I need you and Charlotte's help."

For a moment, Mia looked stunned, and then she burst out laughing.

"This is classic! I always knew you two were crazy…but this takes the cake!"

"I know it sounds funny, but it's actually a kind of competition…."

"What are the terms?" Mia stopped laughing to ask.

"If my date is successful- that is, if we both enjoy it- Joseph has to help me in the garden for a week. If Joseph wins, I have to play golf with him for a week."

Clarisse made a face at the thought of golf- she had avoided it like the plague when Rupert was alive, and she would rather watch grass grow. Mia, listening intently, giggled and then looked pensive.

"Boy, you know how to push each other's buttons…Okay, Grandma I can help you….but I will definitely need Charlotte's assistance….By the way, is Joe consulting anyone?"

"Yes- Joseph's gone to see Nicholas and Shades…..," she trailed off, before Mia burst into laughter again, this time joined by Clarisse.

"That's like the blind leading the blind! I think you may be able to win this hands down, Grandma!" Mia chuckled, before reaching for her phone. "I'm just going to get onto Charlotte- we need to plan this now!"

"Shades? Are you around?" Joe called, glancing around the empty security room. This was unusual- at least one guard had to be in there at all times.

Seeing no one, he turned around to leave and collided with Shades. "There you are!"

"Relax Joe, I just needed to step outside for a minute- and everything was fine when I left- Her Majesty was back in her suite, with Her Majesty," Shades said calmly, sitting down in his chair and faced Joseph.

"What brings you here? I saw you this morning- and I thought that you and your wife would be out enjoying the last of today's sunshine…."

"Yes, we were, but we had to cut it short for….I'll explain in a minute. Do you know where Lord Devereaux is, by any chance?"

"I think he's outside playing football with the other security detail…why? Don't you usually want to see Mia?"

"Not at the moment, and anyway, Clarisse is with her now. Shades, do you know anything about dating?"

For a moment, Shades looked confused at the question

"Why would a happily married man be asking me about dating? I don't think Her Majesty would appreciate this."

"No, no, not in that way. Well, Clarisse and I were talking about Mia and Nicholas going out again tonight, and we found out that neither of us had been on a date. Clarisse didn't need to, obviously, and I…well, I never had the time to…."

"No you did not," Shades chuckled, and stopped when he saw the look on Joseph's face. "But we all know that there was only one woman you wanted to go out with anyway."

"Anyway," Joe continued, ignoring Shades. "We decided to have a little bet, to see which one of us could plan a better date."

There was a long silence as Shades tried to absorb the news, and then he burst into laughter.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Joe…."he gasped. "But this is the most ridiculous thing you two have cooked up since you got married! And I thought Queen Mia was crazy- this really is funny!"

He continued to laugh for a moment or two as Joe stood there, feeling foolish.

"If you aren't going to be of any help…"he began which calmed Shades down.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to laugh- it's just the idea….What are the terms?"

He nearly started laughing again when Joe told him them, but he held himself together for the sake of his friend.

"So this is quite important to both of you," he had succinctly at the end of the story.

"Yes- I love my wife very much, and I enjoy strolling around in the gardens, but I don't want to be weeding or watering this week. So, can you help me?" Shades gave him a smile

"Of course I will- and I'm sure Lord Devereaux will have some good ideas. Whose helping…."

"Mia and Charlotte."

"I wouldn't worry about them- women are pretty clueless sometimes…but don't tell them I said that!"


	3. The competition heats up!

_Hi- thank you everyone for your positive and encouraging reviews! I'm sorry this has taken a while to get up, but I had a little trouble deciding what was going to happen! This may seem a little silly, but it looks as though this is turning into something Clarisse and Joe (and I!) never imagined would happen!_

_NOTE: The characters of the Princess Diaries belong to Meg Cabot and Disney_

Despite Clarisse's hopes, news of the bet quickly spread throughout the palace and she had heart that some of the staff had made a bet to see which date was more successful. They were usually very discreet about their gossiping, but Clarisse herself had heard on several occasions 'I'm going on Her Majesty- she's got Mia to help her!' and, although she didn't want to, she felt a little smug.

"Mia, did you have anything to do with this?" Clarisse asked in despair the day after, when they met for another 'strategic meeting'. Mia, looking up from her papers, looked confused.

"Did I do what?"

"Did you have anything to do with the fact that the whole palace knows about this bet of ours, and have their made their own bet about who's going to win?"

"Oh…" Mia laughed, and then sobered up. "No, I did not, Grandma. I know you wanted it kept a secret and, besides, I've been busy all day."  
"But who would have told them" I hope Nicholas didn't….."

"Trust me Grandma, he's just as competitive as me, and he wouldn't dare."

Just then, Charlotte came in looking disgusted.

"Men!" she sniffed indignantly as she threw herself on the couch next to Clarisse, very un like the dignified parliamentarian she was supposed to be. "Honestly, why do we ever put up with them?"

"What happened?" Clarisse and Mia looked at her in surprise- usually Charlotte was so diplomatic and neutral- this was one of the very rare times when she vented.

"Apparently, Shades has been boasting to the rest of the guards about the big date he, Nicholas and Joseph are planning, and how Joe's going to win…."

"And?" Mia encouraged.

"And how it's going to be so easy for them to win, as women are pretty clueless at times! The rest of the guards laughed when he said that! I also think that they're the ones who are telling the whole palace about the date." Charlotte finished with an annoyed look and glanced over at the other two, both of whom were looking slightly annoyed.

"I knew Shades gave me a smug smile yesterday afternoon when Nicholas and I went out, but I didn't think much about it…."Mia said slowly. "But both he and Nicholas seemed awfully confident…"

"He was teasing me this morning about the wonderful date they were planning," Charlotte added after a moment's pause. "I only thought it was in fun, so I just laughed and said that we were planning a really good one too."

"Who told you this, Charlotte? Do they know whether Joseph and Nicholas agreed with him?" Clarisse said a little anxiously, but also rather irritated- particularly if Joseph agreed with him. She had always thought that he was the perfect gentleman, but if competition had stirred him up.

"One of your maids heard them talking yesterday when they were walking past. And yes, they laughed."

Up until then, Mia had been quietly listening to everything, but she then leaned forward to speak.

"I've just had a brilliant idea! We're still going to do this date plan, but we're going to pretend that we're mad at all of them. So then they will be so distracted that they won't have time to plan their date!"

"Amelia, that's playing dirty- and I won't be part of it!" Clarisse exclaimed. "But, you're right, I am annoyed at what's happened- I thought that this was going to be a friendly competition between the two of us…."

"Don't worry, Grandma! I'm not going to have anything more to do with Nicholas until this is done! You are going to win this date if we have anything to do with it! We're going to make this so irresistible to Joe that he'll have to capitulate!" Her words galvanised the other two into action.

"I think Joseph may have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight," Clarisse said diplomatically but, inside, she was ready to fight. She had never imagined that her husband would get like this over a date, but if he wanted that, she was ready!

"I was going to go out with Shades tonight, but I'm not going to- he can go out with Joe and Nicholas for all I care!" Charlotte finished airily.

"But before we confront them, we'd better get some ideas down on paper. I thought your idea was great, Grandma, but what are you going to do beforehand?" Mia sat back down again, notebook and pen in hand.

Meanwhile, the three men had no idea that the women were planning war as they sat around in the kitchen, talking about the date. They were there for nearly half an hour before anything remotely relating to the date came into the conversation.

"Do you know what Her Majesty likes?" Shades asked, a pen in his hand.

"Yes- she loves her garden, the dog, and music- she loves classical music. And, Shades- she's no longer Queen but my wife, so you can call her Clarisse- just among us, anyway."

"Okay," Shades replied, jotting down notes. "Do you have any ideas, Nicholas?"

"Well, Her Majesty and Mia are very similar- and I assume she likes chocolate as well?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to suggest going to her door with flowers and chocolates?" Shades groaned, rolling his eyes in disgust. Nicholas looked momentarily affronted, and then laughed.

"No, I wasn't going to suggest that. I was actually going to say that there is a wonderful little chocolate store in Pyrus that does anything in chocolate- and I mean anything!"

"So…"Joe began slowly. "I could get something that she likes in pure chocolate?"

"Yes- even jewellery- or a crown!"

"I'll have to think about that- but it sounds like a good idea. Actually, I have an interesting idea, and it will go all day, but I'm going to need you two to help me on it….." Joe began before he was interrupted by Charlotte, Mia and Clarisse coming into the kitchen.

"Quick, put that away," Nicholas hissed under his breath to Shades, who quickly stuffed the notebook up his shirt.

"Hello, darling," Joe said cheerfully, standing up to greet his wife. "What are you doing down here? Surely it can't be lunchtime already!"

Clarisse gazed at him for a moment, and almost melted at his look, but then stiffened, remembering what had been said, and walked past him, pretending that he wasn't there. Joe looked puzzled for a moment, and then looked at Mia with a warm smile- she usually gave him a hug most of the time, and she also knew what was going on with Clarisse- but even she walked past him over to the refrigerator, and opened it.

It seemed as if they were all in very bad moods, as he remembered the icy look Clarisse had just shot him.

"Charlotte, what's going on?" Shades asked uneasily- the tension in the room had gone up by 100, particularly between the two royal couples.

"I'm not going to answer that question," Charlotte replied with dignity, and received the food that Mia handed her. Clarisse got three plates and cutlery out, while Mia got the tray and piled it with food.

"I think we'd better eat in the dining room- its way too crowded in here," Mia declared in a loud voice, and began walking out of the room, ignoring them.

Before she exited, however, she turned and looked at Nicholas.

"I won't be available tonight Lord Devereaux. Or any other night this week- and my appointment book is full," she said, glaring straight at him before stalking out.

"Oh, Scott (Shades)," Charlotte looked at him. "I also won't be available this week- and you will have to speak to Angela if you have any security problems. By the way, is it true you've been boasting about this bet to the rest of the palace?"

For a moment, all three of them looked shocked, but Shades recovered quickly and grinned at Charlotte.

"Yes, so what? It just might add a little more fun to the competition!" The three women looked taken aback at his statement- and even Joe and Nicholas looked a little uncomfortable.

"Why? Are you afraid that we're going to win?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, SCOTT," Charlotte spat. "We are so going to win!" before she stalked out, quickly followed by Mia. Clarisse paused at the doorway, and turned back to her husband.

"I think you'd better sleep in your old room tonight, Joseph," was all she said before leaving the room and leaving three stunned men in their wake.

"What on earth was that all about?" Shades finally spoke, and both Joe and Nicholas looked confused.

"I think….and this is only a guess, someone heard about our conversation this morning," Joseph said slowly, sitting down again. He felt very badly about it- he would do anything to prevent Clarisse being hurt, and now it was getting out of control! Nicholas looked as though he felt the same way as he asked: "What are we going to do now?"

Shades looked thoughtful, and then spoke, a grin on his face.

"They want war, they will get war! I knew that it would get them riled up! Joe, you are going to have the best date we can come up with. And don't worry about sleeping in your old room tonight- we're going to be up all night anyway!"


	4. Misery and Secret Plans

_I hope you're enjoying this- it's gone a different way to what I had originally planned, but it's still very fun! I think it's very cute how the royal couples miss each other terribly, while the other two are still galvanised into action!_

_NB: Only the storyline belongs to me- the characters and the Princess Diaries itself belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

Despite the fun the rest of the palace was having either planning their dates, or betting on it, both Clarisse and Joe were miserable for the days leading up to Joseph's date on Friday. Neither had expected this innocent little competition to get so out of hand- and they were even beginning to regret their decision to involve other people in it.

Clarisse hadn't been in her suite when Joe went to collect some of his belongings for the rest of the week- she had opted to hide in Mia's suite- but she nearly cried when she went to bed and saw that his pajamas had disappeared from under his pillow- not to mention his shaving gear had gone. She had almost crumbled then and there, and wanted to go and beg him to return, but she knew that Mia and Charlotte wouldn't approve- and she still had some pride.

Still, it had been a very difficult night- although she had slept alone for most of her marriage to Rupert, she had quickly become used to having Joseph sleeping beside her, and the way he woke her in the morning with a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. She could never wake up in a bad mood when he was around- but this was the first instance when they had been separated since their marriage. They never had been separated since that event, a month earlier, and Clarisse had to admit she disliked it intensely. The suite seemed so empty and lonely without him so, early the second morning, she went to Mia to vent her feelings.

"I don't think I can do this, Mia!" Clarisse said a little sadly. "This has gone beyond a joke- I know they all did some mean things, but I don't think Joseph or Nicholas had as much to do with it as Shades. I only wanted a little fun with Joseph, and it's turned into a fiasco!"

Mia listened sympathetically, and handed her a cup of tea when she had finished.

"Don't tell Charlotte or anyone else this, but I know how you feel. It's amazing how much you miss someone when you can't talk to them, isn't it? At first, I was pretty mad at what they had said but, like you, I had the feeling that neither Nicholas or Joe had anything to do with it….Nicholas was supposed to take me to Le Rouge last night," she said forlornly, looking out the window.

"But at least we can agree that it's gone too far- but what do you think Charlotte is going to say about this?"

"I don't think we'd better mention this to her- I have the feeling that Shades really did that to stir her up…I remember how Nicholas used to get me riled up- like when we fell into the fountain," and they both laughed at the memory. "There's something going on between them isn't there?"

"Of course there is! They just haven't been able to express it yet….and don't you dare say what I think you are about to say," Clarisse added when she saw Mia's expression. She knew how much it sounded like her and Joseph, only over many years, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Anyway, "Mia said with a heavy sigh. "We're still on track to making this date the best ever- I just wish Shades hadn't blown it into a major war!"

"I think it was more to impress Charlotte…..Mia, do you think just you and I could plan something to get those two sorted out? We've got my date organised, but I think both you and Charlotte deserve to get something out of it? Of course, we can't tell Charlotte about this at all……"

"I think that's a great idea, Grandma, and I think I have just the idea to include all of us!"

Meanwhile, Joseph was stuck hanging around in the security room with the rest of his former colleagues. He knew that they liked and respected him enough not to mention 'the date' but he was aware that they did talk about it behind his back. That silly Shades! He had infuriated the women so badly that Joseph had been kicked out of his own suite by his wife! Every time he thought about it, and that was most of the time, he wanted to box Shades' ears, but Shades was too busy with plans to worry about Joe's reaction.

As for sleeping back in his old quarters, it wasn't exactly unpleasant, but he missed lying next to Clarisse, hearing her soft breathing as she slept at night, and the way she curled up against him in her sleep- and when she was awake too! That first night had made him realise everything wonderful thing about his marriage, and made him wish, more than ever, that he had stood up to Shades- he missed his Clarisse more than he imagined.

This competition had been a silly idea and, at the moment, he was ready to spend a month in the garden- just as long as he was with Clarisse, and she was speaking to him again! He tried to avoid seeing her, and was successful most of the time, but even from afar, he still loved every inch of her, and it greatly pained him that she wasn't speaking to him. He would go and apologise himself, but Shades had made him agree not to.

"You can sweep her off her feet on Friday- but not before. This is serious!"

However, Joseph noticed that someone else wasn't exactly happy with the experiment- Nicholas usually divided his time between Mia's suite when she wasn't busy, and the security room, or outside. But now, he sat glumly in the room, stirring one of numerous cups of coffee and listening to the conversations around him, perking up only when they spoke about Mia.

"I don't know whether I can hold out, Joe," he said one afternoon when they went out for a walk-without Shades, who was busy guarding the Queen- in the garden. "You know how Mia and I argue sometimes….."

"Indeed I do," Joe said diplomatically, remembering the last wall thumping row they had had, whereby Mia ran to Clarisse in tears, and he himself was instructed to find young Lord Devereaux. Luckily it didn't happen very often, and they were back kissing and holding hands within the hour.

"I'd even kill to have one of those with her- but she just walks past me as if I were invisible. Why can't we go and tell them it was all Shades idea, and we had nothing to do with it?"

"We did laugh though, when he was talking about it."

"And boy am I sorry about that now."

"Don't worry, Nicholas. You aren't the only one who misses his girl- I think the only one who is enjoying this is Shades himself!"  
"Yes- and the only reason he's doing this is to rile Charlotte up- he may think he's a ladies man, but that's not the way to get into her heart!"

Joe refrained from mentioning he had done the same thing when Mia had been grappling with marrying the Duke of Kennilworth, but he knew that it had been mostly his uncle's antics.

"All I can ask is how on earth are we going to get back in the good books? We've got to distract Shades so we can plan something separately for Mia and Her Majesty…."

"We have to get Shades and Charlotte together- I think they are propelling this now- so how about we organise something to get them out of the way, and then plan something for both of us?" Nicholas' eyes lit up at what he was saying.

"Yes- but we have to make sure Shades has no idea about this!"

"Absolutely!"


	5. The Date with Joseph Part 1

THE DATE WITH JOSEPH PART 1

_Note: Thanks for all your great reviews! I've cut this chapter in half because a) it's too long to have the whole lot together and b) I'm still finishing off the rest of the story. But I thought I would post this first half up! I really enjoyed working on this chapter- and I've still got Clarisse's to come!_

_NB: The characters of the Princess Diaries belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. The only thing that is mine is the storyline!_

Finally, Friday, the day of Joe's date, dawned bright and clear as Joe looked anxiously out the window. He was nervous- not because he and Nicholas secretly planned something for Sunday, after both dates were over, but he wasn't sure whether Clarisse would actually be willing to go out on this date….

The three of them had delivered a carefully worded invitation to Clarisse's suite yesterday evening, when they knew she was in Mia's suite, and all he had to do was stand in the hall and see if she came.

"Don't worry Joe, she'll be there! As if any woman could resist you!" Shades said with a wink as they slid the not under the door. Joseph chose not to say anything, but one glance at Nicholas told him that he knew what he was feeling….

So now it was Friday morning, nine in the morning, and he wasn't expecting her to attend. He glanced in his mirror once- Clarisse had managed to break him of the habit of wearing black all day every day, but he was so edgy that he had decided to stick to what he knew, and wore black. He remembered some dates he had had, long ago, but he had forgotten how nervous he had been. It was ridiculous, he said to himself, being nervous about going out with his own wife, but that was the way he was….

He arranged for them to meet at 9:40 exactly, so he had some free time to spare. He went down to the security room, although he knew what everyone was going to say when he went in….but there was no where else he needed to be at the moment.

"Joe! Nervous about the big day?" one cheeky guard called out when Joe entered the room, but Joe only gave him a tight smile in response. As usual, Nicholas was drinking coffee at the end of the table, only Shades was with him, and they both looked up when Joe stood in front of them.

"Everything going to plan so far?" Shades grinned up at him, and Joe was again hard pressed not to give him a clip around the ear. This was mostly his fault- but it was also Joe's own fault too, he reflected, for letting this get so out of control.

"My informant tells me that the 'girls' are still hard at work on their plan…so this is your lucky day!" He clapped Joe on the back as he stood up. Joe ignored the gesture as he was still thinking about what Shades had just said- if they were still working on their plans, Clarisse was obviously planning on coming, and his spirits lifted at the thought.

"I don't know whether it's going to plan until I see Clarisse walking down those stairs," Joe said, pouring a cup of coffee from the pot on the sink. Most of the other guards had disappeared when he had come in, obviously gone to look for the prime spot to see the date in action…little did they know….Joe grinned as he pulled up a chair.

"She will, mate. She's crazy about you- and I don't know why you aren't excited about this…you're going to win!"

"I don't think it's about winning anymore, Shades," Nicholas spoke up, putting his cup down on the table. "Maybe you haven't realised it, but Joe and I have been pretty miserable for most of this week."

"Why? Surely it would have been a relief not to have the women…."

"If you finish that sentence, I'll box your ears, like I've been wanting to do all week," Joe said warningly. "You and Charlotte have blown this way out of proportion- and it's clear to everyone here in the palace that you two have unresolved issues!"

"Exactly- so why don't you go and apologise?" Nicholas offered. Shades, grin still on his face but a little red in the face, obviously hadn't taken anything in. Joseph rolled his eyes, and glanced at his watch- it was nearly half past and he wanted to be there early, and stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarisse was putting the finishing touches on her outfit- she wanted to look perfect for Joseph today- although he had told her that she was always perfect, she smiled fondly.

"How do I look?" she turned to Mia, who was curled up in a chair watching her prepare.

"Gorgeous, Grandma- as usual. Joe's not going to know what hit him!"

"I hope so…." Clarisse glanced anxiously back in the mirror at her reflection. "Am I supposed to be this nervous, going on a date?"

"Yes, it's perfectly natural…even if it's with your husband," Mia added with a smile. She hadn't been lying- Clarisse did look gorgeous. She was wearing pale lavender slacks and blouse- Joseph's favourite colour- and the perfume he had given her on their honeymoon. Her only piece of jewellery was her wedding ring, the one he had given her after the wedding, and she smiled down on it lovingly. After all the jewels she had worn as Queen, this would always be her favourite piece, and hold first place in her heart, because it was from a man who adored her, and whom she loved deeply.

Her eyes shifted to the invitation sitting beside her perfume bottle- she had received that the evening before and it still puzzled her- what on earth had they planned?

"_Joseph Bonnell requests the pleasure of your company for a day long 'date' out and about in the palace grounds and the town of Pyrus…_

_Please meet him in the main hallway of the palace at 9:45 am tomorrow morning and be prepared to be swept off your feet."_

It had sounded awfully romantic to Clarisse and Mia when they had read it, but she hoped that the 'boys' hadn't gone overboard, although Mia had laughed when Clarisse had said as much to her.

"Oh, Grandma! Joe is a romantic at heart, but not that wild, and Nicholas definitely would not try anything silly with you- he would with me- but it's just Shades….." Remembering that, Clarisse turned to Mia.

"Have you seen Charlotte today?"

"Yes- she had several boring committee meetings- which didn't involve me, before you ask- but she told me to wish you luck and that she'll go over the plan for tomorrow….you haven't told her that you've changed your mind?"

"I thought you were going to!" The two women looked at each other, a little alarmed, and then Mia shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"By the time tomorrow comes, she will be out of the way with Shades," and she giggled at the thought of what they had prepared for them, before glancing at her watch.

"You'd better go, Grandma, it's nearly 9:45. Remember, don't show any emotion in front of the palace with the staff around- that's what their bet is about…whether you're going to crumble as soon as you see him…"

"I'll try and remember that. But what about you, my darling?" Mia shrugged again, trying unsuccessfully to look coy.

"Just what I have to do today….," she trailed off and Clarisse finished the sentence.

"And try and catch the eye of a certain young man?" Mia blushed, but didn't respond as she gave her grandmother a kiss and left the room.

"Have a good time," she threw back over her shoulder as she left. Clarisse glanced anxiously at her appearance one more time- she was sure there was something missing, but she didn't want to be late….It was absolutely preposterous to be nervous about going out with her husband, she told herself as she left the suite, but she was…perhaps it was because they hadn't spoken in nearly a week…who knew?

* * *

When she got to the top of the stairs, and looked directly down into Joseph's gaze, she almost forgot her promise to Mia and was going to run down into his arms, she had missed him that much! He usually didn't wear black anymore but, she had to admit, it suited him today.

Meanwhile, Joseph was almost breathless as she descended the stairs- she usually looked wonderful to him, but today….she looked breathtaking in his favourite colour and, he could smell faintly as she approached him, the perfume he had given her.

"Good morning Joseph," she said calmly, smiling at him. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was trying to find the perfect outfit and, thankfully, Mia helped me."

"And, as usual, she made the perfect choice."

There was a slight awkward pause as he wondered what to do next- she was friendly enough, but wasn't inviting any affection. Just as he was wondering, she mouthed to him 'Later' and he quickly understood.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm, and she took it with a smile.

"I'd be delighted!"

As soon as they stepped outside, Clarisse gasped, and Joe grinned at her- he knew what she was reacting to- he had hired a bright red convertible for the day, and the top was down.

"This car…it's beautiful…are we going for a ride in it?"

"Yes we are, or I'm driving and you're going to be chauffeured! Would you like to get into the back?" he opened the door for her, but she shook her head, to his surprise. Was this date over before it begun?

"No thank you. I would like to sit in the front with the driver."

Joseph quickly recovered, opening the passenger door for her and then racing around to the driver's seat.

"Are you ready for a great day?" he asked before he started the engine.

"Yes I am," she beamed happily at him, and then sobered up. "But can you pull off in that little dirt track when we leave the palace?" Joseph was puzzled, but readily agreed.

"Did you bring a scarf with you?"

"In my handbag, but I'm going to enjoy the wind in my hair!"

As promised, he pulled over as soon as they left the gates- he trusted his team of men to stay out of sight, and he couldn't even see them.

"Why…?" he began before he was interrupted by her kissing him hard.

"I've missed you so much this week, Joseph. There were times when I wanted to forget all about this silly bet…."

"But the girls wouldn't let you," he finished, kissing her again, and she leaned back in the middle of the seat.

"No, no- Mia's been just as miserable as I have been this week! It's been Charlotte who's been doing all this!"

"I see. Well, I have to confess that I've missed you too," he said quietly, pushing a strand of her hair back off her face. "And Lord Devereaux has been like a lost puppy in the security room this week. Shades is our man….Why…?"

"Don't worry, Mia and I have arranged for a little tryst for them…but I'll tell you later. I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you, and this week has made me realise how much I love you," she looked at him tenderly, eyes bright with tears and, genuinely touched, Joe pulled her in for another kiss.

"So, are you ready for your date now?" He asked when she moved back to her side and buckled her seat belt.

"Yes! I just couldn't say all that in front of the staff- apparently their bets have gotten very feverish in the last few days!"  
"So I've heard," Joe chuckled as he started the car again, and then they took off.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the chocolate store, Joseph looked over at Clarisse- her appearance had meant a lot while she was Queen- and was delighted to see her hair only slightly mussed- but laughing hard.

"That was so much fun!" she giggled as Joseph got out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'll only be a few minutes," he promised, and dashed inside the store. Almost seconds later, he came out carrying a large white box.

"What on earth…"Clarisse began before Joseph smiled teasingly as he opened the boot and the box disappeared.

"You are just going to have to wait and see…."

This man was full of surprises, she thought to herself as he got back in the car and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" she managed to shout over the roar of the wind as they spend through the narrow streets of Pyrus, and heading out towards Lybitt. "You are being very mysterious Joseph Bonnell!"

"It's all part of the plan," he smiled mysteriously as Clarisse laughed at him, and then looked out where the window would have been. She usually never observed the scenery when she was going to or from Lybitt, usually too eager to do more work, but she was enjoying this immensely.

It was half an hour later when he began to slow down, and turned quickly onto a dirt road. Only a few metres down the road, he slowed to stop, and pulled the car off the side of the road, into an invisible driveway.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before," Clarisse said in wonder as Joseph opened the door for her.

"This is a spot I accidentally discovered a couple of years ago, but forgot all about it until that night, when you….."

"Turned you down," Clarisse finished for him, and they stood there for a moment, remembering that night, before Joe shook of the mood and put an arm around her waist.

"What does that matter now? I eventually won your heart!" he said cheerfully.

"You won my heart a long time ago, Joseph," she said softly, turning her face to look at him, and he tilted her chin and kissed her again. After they broke apart, he walked to the back of the car and opened the boot.

"If you don't mind carrying this…" he handed her the big white box she had seen him put in the car earlier. "As long as you don't peek," he added warningly as Clarisse was severely tempted to open it. She pretended to look innocent, and then giggled when she realised he knew exactly what she had been thinking of.

"Alright, I promise I won't look."

She was even more surprised when he brought out an enormous picnic basket, what seemed to be a small cooler and a big umbrella and slammed the boot down.

She followed him carefully through a patch of thick trees, shivering at the sounds she heard- or imagined she heard- and Joseph laughed when he looked back and saw her.

"You have quite an imagination, Clarisse!"

Finally, however, they emerged on the bank of what Clarisse assumed was part of the major Genovian river that flowed through the country. She surveyed the scene- it was lovely, but now she wished she had brought a hat. Joseph, as usual, seemed to know what she was thinking as he stopped on the grass a few metres from the shore.

"Not to worry, my dear! I've brought this," he held up the umbrella. "So don't worry about sunburn!"

He easily set up the camp, a blanket on the grass, and the umbrella over that, and he sat down on the blanket and opened the blanket. He looked up to see Clarisse looking dumbfounded at the ease and speed he had set up this.

"You seem surprised Clarisse," he stood up, with a little difficulty, and walked over to where she was still standing, box in her hands.

"Not really……" He took one of her hands in his own, and led her over to the blanket.

"Let's just sit down and enjoy this beautiful view," he said lightly, taking the box and putting it down and they both sat down, very close to each other.

"This place is absolutely beautiful, Joseph. How did you discover this?"

"Just on one of my isolated fishing trips- you can catch some fish here, did you know that?"

"I didn't…can you teach me to fish? I know I did it once or twice with Phillipe…."

"And fell in the water both times," Joseph recalled with a laugh, as Clarisse joined him.

"Yes- I looked like such a fright! Getting back into the palace could have been a nightmare, but you remembered there was a secret passageway…"she looked at him for a moment, the glow of that memory in her eyes.

"Actually, Phillipe told me where it was. But yes, I will teach you to fish…how about golf too?" He was teasing with the last bit, and she mock glared at him before smiling.

"I'd better give you this surprise in the box before it gets too hot and melts!' Joe reached from behind him and handed her the box. "I'd be careful getting it out- it's very fragile."

Clarisse slowly opened the box and put both hands in to pull out……a chocolate crown, complete with white chocolate for the bottom part, and tiny red, green, blue and yellow sweets to indicate the jewels.

"Joseph, I….."she gasped, stunned at how much effort had been put into this- and the way he had arranged it.

"Have a look on the front of the crown," he encouraged, and helped her to turn it around. There, written in white icing she assumed, were the words _Queen Clarisse- now and forever_.

"Joseph, this is so beautiful! I really don't know what to say!" she exclaimed as she carefully put the crown back into the box, and leaned over to kiss him and give him a hug.

"I just thought you would like that- as much as I am fond of Mia, for me, there will be only one Queen…." He trailed off as she kissed him again.

"Thank you so much for that- it's too pretty to eat, but if we don't, it will melt!"

"Don't worry- I got a picture of it taken so we can always remember it…but if you don't mind,…" he leant in and broke a piece of the crown.

"Joseph!" she cried, laughing, before she snapped a piece off too. "But this is absolutely delicious chocolate- I'll have to go to that shop more often!"

"As you can see," he waved toward the basket. "I've brought you on a picnic- but I'm saving the champagne for later!"

* * *

It was a gorgeous day to spend outside, and they thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.

"Gosh, I don't think I can eat anymore!" Clarisse groaned good-naturedly after finishing another piece of the crown. "I hope there are several hours between meals!"

"Oh, there is…." Joseph smiled, and repacked the basket as Clarisse stared out onto the bubbling stream- she wished she had known about this long ago, it was such a lovely, peaceful spot, but then she would have had so many guards following her….no, it was better that this was more private.

"Where are all your men? I assume Shades would be around here somewhere?" she leant back casually, and smiled at him.

"Actually, only about 4 people know about this- Nicholas and the three men that are probably a kilometre or so away. I decided to scrap Shades' plan- although some ideas are from that- and start again. I was surprised- Nicholas has some very romantic ideas!"

"I hope he shows them to Mia- I bet, by now, that they've somehow got together. Mia was planning on it- and I assume Nicholas would have been too."

"Young love- aren't they lucky?" There was a long silence as both just sat there and watched the river pass by, and listened to the sounds in the bushes before Joseph began rummaging in his pockets again.

"What are you looking for- the car keys?" Clarisse joked, sitting up and watching him rummage with interest. He paused to shoot her a teasing look before continuing his search…until he pulled out a small jewellery box from his jacket pocket.

"Another surprise for my wife," he said, handing her the box with a flourish. She just looked at it for a moment, before slowly opening the lid….Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet- and she picked it up to examine it.

"It's beautiful….what are all these charms? I can't really see without my glasses."

"Well, "Joseph began, moving closer to her. "This one," he handled the closest to them. "Is a dog- I tried to find a poodle, but I think they were all out. And this one," he pointed to another. "Is a second crown- but much smaller…."

"And this is a rose, and this is a ring- can I believe that it may be a wedding ring- and a little horse, and a P and an M….Joseph, what is this?"

"This, my love," he said, reaching over and putting it on her wrists. "Stand for almost every important part in your life- the dog is Maurice, the wedding ring…obviously, the rose is your garden, and the crown is obvious…"

"And the two letters stand for?"

"They stand for Phillipe and Mia- the two most important people in your life."

"There's just one problem- there's no J on it. We'll have to stop on the way back and buy a little J- I'm not wearing it without that!" she joked, and then turned serious. "This is lovely, Joseph….I don't know what to say!"

"I do…" and he pulled her close for another long, sweet kiss.

"Thank you- and I love it!" she whispered softly into his ear. After a moment, she looked back out to the river. "This is such a beautiful place- I could stay here forever."

"Well, you can't, because we have to go on our next adventure!" he stood up slowly, and then offered his hand to her.

"Adventure?" she looked intrigued. "Well, as Mia would say, 'bring it on!"


	6. The Date with Joseph Part 2

_Author's note: This is the second instalment of 'The Date with Joseph'- sorry I had taken a while finishing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it- now I have to write the next chapter- Clarisse's date!_

_NOTE: The Princess Diaries and the characters don't belong to me- they belong to Disney and Meg Cabot- and I'm not profiting from them._

_Also, the song lyrics are from the song 'Angel's Wing's' by Westlife- and that doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

They arrived back at the palace looking happy and carefree, and Clarisse stood in front of the doorway. "Where to now?"  
"Definitely not inside, darling!" he pulled her away from the doorway, partly to keep the dream that they were the only two there, and partly to avoid Shades, who would by now know that he hadn't gone according to plan.

"Well, where is it? As a former Queen, I command you to show me this next surprise!" she pretended to look at him imperially, before bursting into laughter.

"Follow me, my Queen, and you will soon see where we are going!" He pulled her enticingly by the hand, as Clarisse pretended to drag her feet for a moment, before they began walking down past the maze, through the gazebo where he had proposed and past the stables, until they were on the banks of the private lake and, there waiting, was a boat and two oars.

"I thought you might prefer this over rafting down the river," Joseph joked as he helped her into the boat before hopping in opposite her.

"Well, we can always do that when we go fishing," Clarisse suggested with a chuckle. "Did you need any help rowing?"

"No, thank you. I was once a very good rower in school, and it shouldn't be too hard…ow!" he grimaced as he successfully pulled them away from the shore by a few metres. "I just didn't realise how long it had been since I did that!"

"Why don't we put the oars in the boat, and just float along- there's no race, is there?"

"No, and that sound like a good idea," and he did just as Clarisse suggested. They floated along in companionable silence for a while, until Clarisse squinted towards the shore.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, there's Mia and Nicholas now!"

Joe glanced in the direction she was pointing where, sure enough, there were two figures strolling along the shore- only they had stopped, and were waving. Clarisse stood up in the boat to wave in return.

"Clarisse, will you sit down or you're going to rock the boat?" Joseph, genuinely alarmed, pulled her down again onto her seat, and she laughed.

"It's a pity we can't sit next to each other…."she teased wistfully.

"Who says we can't?" he demanded as he stood up, very gingerly, and slowly began making his way towards Clarisse when suddenly…..the boat tipped sharply over to one side, and he fell into the cool water- thankfully, the lake was reasonably clean.

When he surfaced, Clarisse was almost hysterical from laughing.

"Did you do that?" he asked gently, not too unhappy at the joke.

"Yes- are you alright?' she leaned over the side to look at him, still laughing.

"I will be…" before he sharply leaned on her side, and Clarisse fell into the water as well. He was a tiny bit afraid that, when she surfaced, she would be mad, but he was glad to see that she was still laughing very hard, while trying to get her wet hair off her face.

"W-was this part of your plan?" she asked, teeth chattering slightly, as he helped her back into the boat after hopping in himself.

"Not exactly, but it did freshen things up though, didn't it?" He glanced at his watch. "It's almost five, and we'd better be getting back to the palace."

He looked over at her- she still looked so elegant and gorgeous, even when soaking wet, and he couldn't resist leaning over to giver her a quick kiss.

"This has been a wonderful day, Joseph, thank you!" she sighed as they made their way back towards shore.

"It isn't over yet- but we both need to get dried off first!"

When they finally stood on land, they saw Mia and Nicholas grinning at them from where they were sitting, under a tree.

"Did you lose it, Grandma?" Mia called cheekily as they walked past, but Clarisse and Joe only waved and smiled in reply.

"She's getting quite cheeky, isn't she?" Joseph murmured under his breath as they stopped in front of the moss covered post that hid the secret opening. "Quite her grandmother's granddaughter, isn't she?"

"Very funny, Joseph," Clarisse quipped from in front as she stepped through into the passageway, and Joe closed the door behind him, shrouding them in darkness.

"Which way?" he asked.

"This way," she took his hand and led him down through the many twists and turns till she stopped.

"If I'm correct, this will open directly in front of your room," she said, swinging open the door to reveal her prediction.

"And you….?"

"If I go on a little further, I'll reach my suite."

"Come back here once you've had a shower…oh, and dress up a little," he kissed her quickly, and stepped through the entrance, careful to close the door behind him. Galvanised into action, and determined to be as quick as possible, Clarisse felt her way on through the tunnel, and felt the door she had felt a million times before, that was directly in her bedroom- that was the part she hadn't told Joseph!

As soon as she stepped back into her room, she scampered towards the shower- she didn't want anyone, especially Charlotte or her maids, to see her in this condition- Mia and Nicholas were aright- so she had to hurry. But it was difficult, she reflected as she stood in front of her wardrobe in a bathrobe, after her shower, to decide on what would be dressy enough for whatever Joseph had planned!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she selected her favourite dress- a knee length navy blue dress, with sheath like material on her shoulders and arms, which accentuated her blue eyes wonderfully. The only other jewellery she put on was the bracelet- with the little J hanging beside the M- they had stopped in Pyrus to buy it. She touched it gently, smiling, and then opened her secret door and left the suite.

* * *

She tapped gently on the mahogany door, and waited for Joseph to answer- she wasn't used to knocking on someone's door. She was usually announced, and the doors were opened for her, but she liked this way. It personalised the visit, rather than announcing to the whole world that the former Queen of Genovia was about to enter the room, as if she was going to condescend to give them a few moments of her time. She had no idea why Mia still insisted on that tradition for herself and Joseph, she was Queen now, but sometimes Clarisse longed for a private entrance to an occasion, rather than making a 'grand entrance.'

After a few seconds, the door opened and Joseph stood there, glass of champagne in his hand, and looking very debonair in a tuxedo. He looked stunned for a moment as he gazed at Clarisse- as usual, she looked beautiful, but managed to recover.

"Come on in," and he closed the door behind her. "This is for you," he handed her the glass, and walked over to pour another glass for himself. "You look beautiful," he turned back towards her, a warm look in his eyes.

"Thank you- and you look very handsome. You always looked so dashing in your tuxedos…it's amazing that some girl didn't try and capture your attention long ago," she said, sipping the bubbly liquid.

"Believe me, there were many in the palace that tried, but they were all disappointed when they found out there was only one person I had eyes for," he looked meaningfully at her, and she blushed.

"Joseph, please…." She started shyly before Joseph walked over and kissed her, before steering her gently over towards the cosy couch in front of the two windows..

"Now, why don't you sit down while I finish getting organised- you're actually a little early."

"I've never been in here before," she said thoughtfully, looking around as Joseph finished 'preparing'.

The room was small- compared to her living room- and there was a doorway that led off to the bedroom and bathroom. There was very little furniture in this room- apart from the couch she was sitting on, there was one other comfortable chair, a coffee table and a table and two chairs. There was no kitchen as Joseph had taken his meals with the rest of the security crew in the kitchen, but there was a wide screen television in the corner, and a medium sized stereo sitting on the coffee table nearby.

"What was it like living here?"

"I got used to it," Joe said easily, as he finished setting the table. "It was only a place to sleep for me."

"What is the bedroom like?" Clarisse stood up and walked over to the doorway- in the other room, there was a neatly made double bed, bedside cabinet, built in wardrobe, and another doorway leading to the bathroom.

"Obviously not as opulent as yours, but it suited my purpose." Joseph stood beside her. "The bed was great on my back- not as fantastic as yours-and it definitely took a bit of time getting used to it again when I was banished here a week ago."

He said the last words with a teasing note in his voice, and she just chuckled.

"This week has been rather ridiculous, hasn't it? As soon as I went to bed on the first night, it was so lonely and empty…."

She trailed off, remembering many other lonely nights she had endured over the years but, somehow, they hadn't been as bad as the last week.

"Anyway, madam, dinner is served."

She spun around and gasped- he had done such a wonderful job setting the table- and there were several lit candles in between the two settings.

"What is for dinner?" she asked as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "I hope it's not too fancy- I've had so many of those!"

"Don't worry," he said from behind her. "It's not going to be that fancy."

Almost magically out of thin air, he pulled a trolley to the side of the table, and removed several lids with a flourish.

"How do you feel about….hamburgers? Have you had one before?" He handed a plate stacked with a roll and fillings to her, and she looked at it curiously.

"Yes I have, thank you very much! Would that corn dog in San Francisco count as one?"

"Probably not," he laughed as he sat down opposite her. "I just thought that since you have so many fancy dinners, it might be a little unusual to have something that you've never tried before!"

"What's for dessert?"

"Ice cream sundaes- how does that sound?"

"With champagne? Absolutely outlandish…but exactly what I want tonight!" she declared, before standing and continuing. "I would like to make a toast. I never seem to when I was Queen, so this will be my only one- to Joseph. Thank you for the most wonderful day- although all of my days have been wonderful since we were married. I can't even imagine what my days would have been like without you here."

She finished with a slight catch in her throat, and Joseph squeezed her hand as she sat down again. For a moment, they smiled at each other, before Clarisse broke the moment.

"So, how did you organise this dinner?"

"The kitchen helped me with it, and sent it up a few minutes ago- you actually didn't notice that it came in, because you were too busy seeing where I slept!"

"You're very tricky, aren't you?" she teased him. "But this is delicious- I just hope you aren't going to take me on a car ride through Pyrus!"

She winced at the memory of Mia's collision with a tram in San Francisco but, thankfully, Clarisse was able to charm them out of it.

"That was a day to remember- I was rather angry at Mia for what had happened!"

"Rather angry? I think Mia was afraid to approach you for a couple of days after that!"

"I wasn't angry at her- I was just scared that something might have happened to the two of you…but I underestimated your charm, Your Majesty," he teased, and she tossed her napkin at him in retaliation.

* * *

"I don't think I could eat anything else, Joseph! This is the second time today you've completely filled me up with food!" Clarisse groaned good naturedly as she leant back in her chair. "I hope that this isn't some plot to fatten me up!"

"How did you guess?" he teased. "No, I just thought it would be fun to do things that you probably hadn't done before."

"And it was a wonderful idea," she concurred as she glanced around the room. "So, what are you planning to do with me now?"

"Actually," Joe began, standing up and walking over to his stereo system. "I thought that a little dancing might be fun…" Clarisse coked her head to one side- the tune didn't sound familiar to her.

"Not the wango, is it?"

"No, it's not- and this isn't the song either!" he laughed as he walked back towards her with a remote in his hand. He offered her his other hand, and she was aware that she fit more comfortably with Joseph then she ever had with Rupert- an absolutely perfect fit.

"So…" she began before Joseph put his finger on her lips.

"Just listen to this for a minute- this is a song that expresses the feelings that I have for you…."

_"I would die for you_

_Lay down my life for you_

_The only thing that means everything to me_

_'Cause when you're in my arms_

_You make me prouder than_

_Than anything I could ever achieve._

_And you make everything that used to seem so big_

_Seem to be so small since you arrived._

_On angels wings, an angelical formation_

_Angels wings like letters in the sky._

_Now I know no matter what the question_

_Love is the answer,_

_It's written on angel's wings._

_And I often wonder why,_

_Someone as flawed as I_

_Deserves to be as happy as you make me_

_So as the years roll by_

_I'll be there by your side_

_I'll follow you wherever your heart takes you._

_'Cause you make everything that used to be so big_

_Seem to be so small since you arrived._

_On angels wings, an angelical formation_

_Angel's wings like letters in the sky._

_Now I know no matter what the question_

_Love is the answer_

_It's written on angel's wings._

_Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives _

_Will know the way I'm feeling, looking_

_In my baby's eyes._

_That's why I can't bear to be too far away_

_I know that God must love me cause_

_He sent you to me on angel's wings._

_On angels wings, an angelical formation_

_Angel's wings like letters in the sky._

_Now I know no matter what the question_

_Love is the answer_

_It's written on angel's wings._

_Love is the answer_

_It's written on angel's wings._

The song ended, but Clarisse and Joseph continued to sway for a few minutes- but Joseph was concerned about Clarisse- she had her face buried in his jacket. He counted a beat, and then tipped her face towards his, and was surprised to see it wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" he touched her face tenderly as she tried to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief.

"That song…..that song was so beautiful….is that how you really feel about me? I had no idea!"

"Always and forever, Clarisse my love," he said before he took her into a closer embrace and gave her a long, adoring kiss.

"What was it called?"

"Angel's wings, by a band called Westlife, I think."

"It's beautiful, darling, absolutely beautiful..." she trailed off as she began to yawn, but discreetly hid it behind her hand.- but Joe had already seen it.

"You must be very tired- it has been a big day!"

"I am, rather," she admitted, setting her glass back down on the table behind her. "I have had the most wonderful day, Joseph. Thank you."

"I think that's the second time today you've said that- or third," he joked with a smile as she began gathering their plates. "Don't worry about them now," he began leading her to the door. "I'll walk you back to your suite, if you like…."

To his amazement, however, she pulled her hand away from his, and walked in the opposite direction- towards the bedroom.

"I don't think I want to sleep there tonight," she looked back over her should at him meaningfully, a smile playing on her lips. "I've never slept here before…."

She trailed off as he, smiling, took her hand and, ignoring the dirty dishes and the still playing stereo, led her into the bedroom.


	7. The Date with Clarisse Part 1

_Hi everyone! I've finally finished this part of chapter 7- again, this is split into two because it's pretty big. It's actually more involving than I imagined would happen! This date is less action and more reminiscing- as you will see! Hope you are all enjoying this story- I am enjoying writing it!_

_NB: The characters of the Princess Diaries don't belong to me, rather Meg Cabot and Disney._

Clarisse woke up early the next morning and, for a moment, didn't know where she was- everything in the room was she had slept in the wrong room? Then she looked over and saw Joseph asleep beside her, and the previous day came rushing back to her. It had been such a magnificent day and, according to Joseph, not much had been sanctioned by Shades- Joe and Nicholas had planned it themselves, much as she and Mia had done for today….

She was slightly worried about today- her plans weren't as memorable or as eventful as Joseph's- in fact, it might be a little dull. But then she realised something else- it wasn't the competition that mattered to her now, it was just spending time with her husband that counted.

In order to start the day off well, she wanted to bring him his coffee in bed, so she slid quietly and carefully out of bed- Joseph remaining undisturbed- and reached out for the nearest article of clothing…one of his old bathrobes. She glanced over at him for a moment- just being in the same room as him made her feel alive again. She hadn't realised how much she had depended on him- even more so since their wedding, and she was so happy being back in his company that nothing else mattered.

To her surprise, the dishes from the night before had been cleared away as she walked into the room, but there was a tray waiting, with two cups and saucers and a teapot. Someone had obviously been in that morning, she surmised as she felt the teapot- it was still very hot, so they had only been in recently. The sunlight was streaming in through the windows as she poured coffee for Joseph and tea for herself, and was getting ready to take it in, when she heard a loud knock on the door. Startled, Clarisse put down the tray and began walking cautiously to the door before it opened, and she heard Shade's voice….

"Joe! Mate! How did it go yesterday? Did you sweep her…?" And the rest of the sentence died on his lips as he came face to face with Clarisse. "Your Majesty!"

"Good morning, Scott," she said calmly, pretending not to be deeply embarrassed to be caught out wearing one of Joseph's bathrobes. "Isn't it rather early for you to be visiting people?"

"I just wanted to see how yesterday went, Your Majesty….although, I have to tell you, Joe didn't do half the things we had planned initially….."

"Like what?" she asked as she sat down in a chair, facing him. She was very interested to hear what he had planned- obviously he hadn't counted on explaining it to her as he pretended to look calm, while squirming in front of her. He was very embarrassed to have caught Her Majesty out in this position, but she didn't seem too upset….and obviously, something had happened yesterday!

"Well, I …uh….suggested that Joseph could take you on….a motorbike ride…"

"What else?" Clarisse momentarily forgot about the coffee she had planned on taking in to Joseph- she was actually enjoying seeing Mia's Head of Security fidget!

"Oh, take you out to dinner…."

"He did take me to dinner, but not necessarily in the way you expected. Anything else, Scott?"

She had the feeling he had suggested something about sexy lingerie for her, and she wanted to see if he would say it. The same thing had obviously occurred to Shades as he went redder and looked at the floor. After a few seconds silence, Clarisse took pity on him and decided to let him off the hook.

"It's alright, Scott. We had a wonderful time, and I enjoyed whatever Joseph had planned for us…..Did you still want to see him? I think he may be still asleep…."

"No, that's alright Ma'am…I'll tell Charlotte that you are alright…."

"There's no need, Scott. I'm sure Her Majesty will tell Charlotte that I'm fine when she sees her," Clarisse said calmly, standing up and reaching for the tray again.

"Tell Joe I'll see him later…." Shades muttered as he practically ran from the room and Clarisse had to chuckle. When she walked back into the bedroom, Joseph was awake and sitting up in bed.

"I was just about to come out and find you….who were you talking to?" he asked her as Clarisse handed him his coffee, and climbed in beside him.

"I was talking to Scott, your supposed partner in crime. He obviously came to see how the date went- and it seemed pretty clear to him how it went!" She burst out laughing at the thought of the look on his face. "He was pretty embarrassed- especially when I asked him what he had thought of for yesterday!"

"What did he say?" Joseph asked with a smile- he was glad that she wasn't embarrassed about being caught in his old bathrobe, but he would make sure that Shades wouldn't blab to anyone.

"Something about dinner out, and a motorbike ride. He had obviously thought about something else- was it lingerie?"

"Yes, and both Nicholas and I thought it was ridiculous- but I don't know whether he was serious or not," Joe cleared his throat gruffly, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I think he was too embarrassed catching me out- as was I! But I handled it very well, considering."

"As you usually do in any circumstance," Joseph said proudly, putting an arm around her as she leant her head on his shoulder. There was a long, companionable silence as they sat there, enjoying each other's company, before Clarisse stretched and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm taking you out on a date today! I was just thinking that I had better go and start getting ready."

"Can't you get ready here?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I need to make sure my 'game plan' is ready." Joseph laughed at the analogy she had used, but decided not to argue any further. Clarisse gathered her pile of clothes from the corner of the room, and headed toward the door, before turning back.

"Can you be in our suite about 10? Oh, and you might as well bring your belongings back- I think your banishment is over!" before giving him a shy smile and disappearing.

* * *

Clarisse snuck successfully back into her suite, immediately heading for the shower. She was just emerging from that when she heard voices out in her sitting room. It sounded like her two maids and….she listened carefully…Mia and Charlotte. Hopefully Mia had told Charlotte about the change in plans, otherwise Clarisse would have to tell her herself. 

"Good morning," she said cheerfully as she strode into the room, clad in her pink bathrobe- she had put Joseph's back in his side of the wardrobe.

"Good morning Grandma!" Mia replied cheerfully- judging by the radiant look on her grandmother's face, something must have gone well the day before! "Finally dried off, have we?"

"That was an accident, Mia," Clarisse gently chided as she poured herself another cup of tea, and sat down in a chair opposite the two younger women.

"What was an accident?" Charlotte looked puzzled, and Mia giggled.

"Grandma and Joe went rowing on the lake yesterday afternoon, and they tipped each other into the water!" Mia couldn't help bursting into laughter, and Clarisse joined in, while Charlotte gave a slightly puzzled smile before changing the subject.

"I'm sorry I'm early this morning, Your Majesty, but I wanted to go over…."

"Actually, Charlotte," Mia began uneasily, glancing at Clarisse for encouragement. "Grandma has decided not to go in that direction anymore. Don't get us wrong, it was a fantastic idea, but in the last couple of days, things have taken a different turn. I'm sorry, Charlotte."

There was a pause as Charlotte tried to digest the news, but both Mia and Clarisse were surprised to see a flash of anger in her face.

"Our plan was going to win you this competition, Your Majesty! I don't understand…..How am I going to face Scott….I wanted you to win this!"

"Charlotte," Clarisse began, leaning forward in her chair. "It doesn't matter who wins this competition anymore- not to me, anyway. I've missed Joseph terribly this week, and it's just reminded me that the most important thing is being with him. Actually, Joseph and Nicholas did the same thing with Shades- maybe you could talk to him….?"

Charlotte sat up straight, face red, and looked straight at her former Queen.

"I'm not going to talk to that jerk until this is over, and you're declared the winner!"

Clarisse sighed inwardly, and then decided to change the subject.

"I do have something that I need you to do tonight. Since I'm going to be unavailable, and Mia has other plans, I need you to meet a foreign diplomat in Pierre's tonight…..Here's the address and it's under the name of Renaldi." Clarisse handed her a piece of paper, and Charlotte took it, but didn't look at either of them.

"I can do that, Your Majesty- I am a member of parliament, after all. What time am I supposed to be there?"

"About 7pm."

"Thank you. May I go- I need to get to a meeting."

After she had left, both Mia and Clarisse looked after the closed door in concern.

"She really was put out about this, wasn't she?" Mia said, fiddling with her t-shirt. "But she still doesn't want to speak to Shades."

"Yes, but I hope this function tonight will take her mind off it."

"It will, Grandma. I think this competition was more a competition for them, for either you or Joe! So, tell me about yesterday….do we have enough time?"

"He's not coming until 10….Oh Mia, it was absolutely wonderful……"

* * *

It was less than two hours later when Clarisse heard the knock on the door- obviously Joseph had decided to announce himself although, when she had been Queen, he had usually slipped in quietly, and startled her when she looked up from her desk to see him standing there. Mia had left 10 minutes previously, after they had finalized arrangements for that evening, and Mia had surprised her by giving her a hug before she left. 

"I'm so glad you have each other- you really are a perfect match!"

"Coming!" she called in response to the knock, and hastened toward the door- her maids had disappeared- and opened the door. Her smiled widened when she saw Joseph, and his bag of belongings- he was dressed in black again, but who cared?

"Come in- I'm just finishing getting dressed" she called over her shoulder as she headed back towards the bedroom. "You're early!"  
"Well, I wanted to unpack before we set off," Joe replied as he followed her, and put his bag on the bed.

"I can assure you that this is not all day- I wasn't at all sure what to do, but I got some help- and, like you, it came from the most unexpected source!" Clarisse called from the bathroom as she applied a thin layer of lipstick.

"Let me guess…..Mia!"

"Yes. Hopefully both Mia and Nicholas have as much fun today as we did yesterday!"

After a break, Joseph said teasingly

"So, did you enjoy having the entire bed to yourself this week? I imagine you would have spread out" There was a pause, and then Clarisse stuck her head out the door, unsure whether he was joking or not, and relaxed when she realised he was joking.

"Actually, yes I did," she joked, walking out to join him. "After a month of sharing, I actually enjoyed the space….Joseph, please! You know I was miserable- every night alone reminded me of my marriage to Rupert!"

He took her hands and they sat down, side by side, on the bed.

"I was only joking, my dear," he kissed the tip of her nose. "So, what are you going to do with me today?"

"Well, let me see…" she stalled. "You're just going to have to wait and see….by the way, there's a package on your side of the wardrobe. It arrived this week, but I hadn't had a chance to bring it to you."

She pretended to look casual but, as always, Joe saw right through her façade and was suddenly torn between finding out what the package was, and finding out what she was hiding. Then it struck him- perhaps one would reveal the other….so he walked slowly over to the enormous built in wardrobe, and slid open the door……Inside, sitting innocently amongst his clothes, was a brand new set of silver golf clubs- in a golf bag on a buggy

"You didn't!" he gasped, wheeling the clubs out.

"I did," Clarisse affirmed as he came back towards her, and sat down beside her, still looking with wonder at the golf clubs.

"But you hate golf!"

"I do. Look on one of the clubs…" she pointed to one, and he lifted the club to his face and read _"To Joseph, have fun! Love Clarisse." _

He put it down, and looked at her.

"Why did you give them to me?"

"You love golf, and I thought you might enjoy having your own set, so you can play any time you like, without borrowing off Scott all the time. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to play with you!"

"I love them, and I love you," he put aside the club, and pulled her close for a kiss. After they broke apart, Clarisse remembered Shades.

"By the way, did you see Scott on your way here?"

"I did indeed…"Joseph trailed off.

He had been in the security room- everyone else was out on their assignments, and Nicholas had obviously made up with Mia, so Shades was the only the room.

"I believe you paid me a visit early this morning," Joseph began easily, sitting down opposite Shades who, to Joe's surprise, was looking morosely into a coffee cup, as Nicholas had been doing for most of the week.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that- and please apologise to Her Majesty…I didn't think…."

Joseph looked at him closely- for a fleeting moment, he though he had seen something close to envy in his face- but it had disappeared.

"No, it's fine. Clarisse thought it was a fine joke- she was just a little embarrassed. So, you wanted to know whether I swept her off her feet?"

"I guess you did….Joe, do you find me offensive? To women, I mean. I've riled Charlotte so badly this week, and all because of a silly bet…."

"Have you apologized to her?"

"No, I don't want her to think that I've gone soft over this competition!"

"Shades" Joe began gently. "I think you and Charlotte are the only ones still taking this competition seriously. I think you need to apologise to each other…."

He was going to continue, but Shades interrupted, the vulnerable look on his face was gone, and he was back to the cocky security guard he had been all week.

"No, I'll do that once they concede defeat tonight. By the way, do you have any ideas about what your wife is doing?"

"No idea," Joe shrugged. "But the best thing is, who cares? All that matters is that we're together…..Oh, Mia asked me to pass on a message. She's going to be unavailable tonight, and she needs someone to take a foreign diplomat out to this fancy restaurant tonight. Since Clarisse will be with me, and I think Charlotte's busy, she wanted to know if you wouldn't mind doing it."

"Sure," Shades shrugged carelessly. "It's unusual, but since I'm pretty high up on the palace hierarchy, I'll do it." Joseph reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a plain, folded piece of paper.

"I have the address and time here for you. Have fun!" Joseph clapped him on the shoulder, and then left the room……

Clarisse was wide eyed when he finished relating his tale.

"Do you really think this is actually going to work? Do you think he'll actually go out to the restaurant with the diplomat?"

"I think so- it'll be a pretty boring night for him, otherwise….by the way, what have you and Mia planned?" Clarisse shrugged elegantly and quickly stood up.

"You are just going to have to wait and see….we'd better get going. Our ride will be down stairs waiting for us!"

* * *

Joseph almost burst out laughing when he saw what their 'ride' was- it was a golf buggy, from the royal fleet, and he had seen Clarisse, on many occasions, looking very disgruntled, riding on one when Rupert played. He really did start laughing when Clarisse sat in the passenger's seat. 

"What's so funny?" she asked easily.

"N-n-nothing. It's just that I've never seen you look so happy to be sitting in one of these. You always seemed to look disgusted when you used to ride with Rupert."

"Well, times have changed- and you don't want to walk, do you?" she looked at him a little regally, and he had to admit that he did not.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"This is more like a reminiscing trip- I'm going to show you some of my favourite places on the palace grounds and you will find that they are, in some way, connected to us, as a couple. Just follow my instructions, and you'll find out soon enough where we're going first."

Five minutes later he pulled up in front of the stables- although Clarisse hadn't ridden for years, she still loved her horses, and came down to visit them when she had had time which, until recently, hadn't been often.

"Can you remember what happened here, in August about 15 years ago?"

"You're testing my memory as your date? 15 years ago? How am I supposed to remember back that far? Let me see…." Joe was deep in thought for a few minutes, and then snapped his fingers. "I got it! You came down to ride your horse, Chantilly, and she got spooked and threw you!"

"And…."

"We thought that you had broken your leg or ankle, but it only turned out to be a badly sprained ankle, and a lot of bruising."

"I was very sore that night, I can tell you. I thought I was going to alright walking back to the palace, but you insisted on carrying me all the way. I thought Rupert was going to hit you, but you explained the situation and he calmed down.

"Thank goodness but, as I recall, you were the one who explained," Joe winced, remembering the angry look on the King's face. "But I was very worried…."

"I know you were, and thank you for your concern. Did you know I had never been carried any distance, like that, by any man? Not even Rupert, even in our early years of marriage. Anyway, next stop is….."

The second stop turned out to be, most obviously, Clarisse's beloved garden.

"Do you remember what happened, here, about ten years ago?" Joseph didn't need any time to remember what had happened- it was one of his favourite memories.

"This was where we had our first kiss," he replied softly, squeezing her hand tenderly at the memory.

"Yes, and it was raining," she smiled dreamily, swept away in the emotions from that day. She had had a dreadful day, sitting in for Rupert in parliament and having several boring meetings with other diplomats- Rupert and Phillipe had been away for the week, and Pierre had taken off, leaving the burden of responsibility to her.

"You screamed at your maids, I recall, and ran….sorry, hastened., out of the room," Joseph added- he had never seen Clarisse so angry in his life- but he had been angry himself that Pierre, heir to the throne at that time, had seen fit to disappear, In retrospect, it had been clear that he hadn't wanted the responsibilities.

"I came out here and it was, as always, a calming influence on me," she said quietly. "You raced out after me…."

"I thought you were going to yell at me too!" Clarisse looked over at him seriously

" I could never be angry at you, Joseph. You knew me too well, even then….."

There was a silence and then Joseph, seized by sudden inspiration, had an idea.

"Do you want to relive those moments again, now?"

"Here?"

"Why not? We kiss here most of the time anyway….But not if we pretend this is our first date! We've never kissed, and we're not married- imagine that we were ten years younger!"

Clarisse's eyes lit up at the thought, and she nodded as they stepped onto the well manicured green lawns, but well away from view of the palace.

"We've never kissed before," Clarisse repeated softly, walking slowly towards. She remembered every single moment of that kiss, but she was very nervous about this time.

When she was close enough, Joseph looked into her wide blue eyes, full of love and tenderness, as he pulled her close.

"My heart's beating a mile a minute," she murmured as he just kept looking at her- he could never tire of looking at Clarisse- she was still a very beautiful woman.

"So is mine," he admitted sheepishly as she watched him- he was the most handsome man in the world to her.

"I'm shaking," she said in surprise as he tipped her chin up to look deeper into her eyes. Although this wasn't their 'first' kiss, it still captured the essence of their first passionate embrace. That was the one thing everyone noticed about them- even though they themselves had pretended to deny it- that there was a deep chemistry between them. They were soul mates, in every sense of the word.

"Yes, I can feel you shaking. You need to calm down…"he murmured before he leant down and gave her a long, passionate but tender kiss.

"Now that's what I call a 'first kiss'" he declared when they broke apart, as Clarisse blushed.

Although she always had had deep feelings for him, that kiss had reminded her how deep they were, and how those dam gates could never be closed again- not that she ever wanted them to! He had opened her heart again, and she never wanted to go back to that closed, defensive woman she had been!

"Where to know?" he asked as he helped her back into the cart- she seemed awfully dreamy after that kiss, but who could blame her? It had brought back fantastic memories for him- he had wanted to kiss her for so long and, at that moment, the whole universe seemed to have stopped. She shook her head, and then laughed.

"Down to the lake, but we have to walk a little way."

She was right, but they had only walked a little way when Joseph spotted a tiny greenhouse in the midst of the trees.

"Did you have a greenhouse her? I didn't know that!"

"You must have a short memory, darling, because this is where I usually come to when something has happened….you found me here that night of the Independence Day ball, about 8 years ago…..

"That's right, so I did," Joe said in wonder, as he thought back to that night…..

_It hadn't been the most enjoyable night for Clarisse- Rupert had only just found out he had months to live, but was still determined to attend the Independence Day Ball. Clarisse had wanted to cancel it, she wanted him to save his strength, but he had waved aside her cautious warnings._

"_I've only got a short time left, Clarisse. This time next year, it may be our son welcoming our guests, so I want to do this."_

_  
She had to admit, he had performed magnificently that night, Phillipe by his side. He hadn't needed her much that night- in fact, he didn't even dance with her, although he danced with most of the women in the room. Clarisse had put up with it all night, she was used to him flirting with other women, until she couldn't bear it any longer, and left the room- no one had even noticed she had gone. Except one person- her loyal friend and bodyguard, Joseph, who quietly slipped out just after her._

_She had walked out of the palace, careful not to be caught out on camera, and down through the maze, past the pagoda and the stables, until she reached the lake- but she still kept walking, until she arrived at her little greenhouse in the middle of the forest. She had accidentally stumbled across it, several years earlier, and had transplanted some of her flowers from her main greenhouse for down here- it was very therapeutic to care for her flowers, and it gave her great pleasure to see them bloom, then wilt, but always ready to bloom again._

_Clarisse often felt as though it was a metaphor for her own life- at first, she had been so happy but, as the years went by, she had wilted more and more from Rupert's benign neglect of her….these flowers had more life and love than she had had…although there was always Joseph giving her friendship and support when she needed it- and, lately, she had seemed to need it more and more._

_She was so absorbed in looking at her flowers, that she didn't hear anyone until she heard a discreet cough at the door, and she whirled around- it was Joseph._

"_Joseph! What are you doing here?"_

_  
"You disappeared from the party, Your Majesty, and I am your bodyguard." He wanted to call her Clarisse, but wasn't sure what mood she was in- although looking in her eyes at this moment, she was sad and vulnerable._

"_Oh, that," she turned to look out the window. "I couldn't stay there any longer…he was ignoring me, wasn't he?"_

_  
Joseph tried not to answer, but he couldn't ignore the question- it had hurt his heart to see the woman he adored, and his Queen, so ignored by her dying husband, who was still having a grand time dancing with the ladies. He always had been a 'ladies' man', and it had hurt the Queen several times in the past to hear the rumors._

"_Yes, Clarisse, he was." There was a silence as she turned to a group of her flowers, and changed the subject._

"_They're beautiful, aren't they?" she smiled wistfully at them. "They have been well cared for, and they actually may bloom again before autumn."_

_  
"They are beautiful- but so are you, Clarisse." Joseph moved slowly towards her as she looked at him, unshed tears bright in her blue eyes._

"_Am I, Joseph? You and Phillipe must the be only two who sees it. HE never seems to see me anymore." There was a tinge of bitterness in her voice as she wandered towards him. "I've done my duty- the obligatory heir and a spare, and now I'm only useful on state occasions."_

"_You mean more to him than that," but the words seemed hollow, even to him, and she smiled coolly at him._

"_We are friends, if that's what you mean. But there's no spark there anymore…as if there ever was…" _

_She looked at him for a moment, and then looked away- she didn't want him to guess that she felt that way about him…Although they had had their first kiss several years previously, she had tried very hard to forget it and maintain their friendship. It didn't seen fair that she was falling in love- or even had fallen- for her bodyguard while her husband was dying…but she did love him, and had for a very long time._

"_Clarisse, you have been a good wife and mother to his sons, not to mention an excellent Queen Consort- if he fails to appreciate all the special gifts you have, then he's a fool!" _

_He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it broke his heart every time he saw the King ignore his wife, or ill-treat her- sure, they were friends, but Rupert had obviously ceased to see Clarisse as his wife a very long time ago._

"_You sound very opinionated just then, Joseph. It's a pity you can't be that forceful when Viscount Mabrey is around." There was a ghost of a smile on her lips as Joseph finally stood in front of her._

"_Your Majesty, I hate to see you like this…" he began as she ran her hand down the side of his face, as her sign of affection, and smiled at him._

"_You, besides Phillipe, are the only person I can really trust in this palace," she said softly. "Everyone is very loyal and dedicated- young Charlotte will be a wonderful assistant in a few years, but there are very few people I can let into my heart…" _

_She trailed off as Joseph gently touched her face, and then pulled her close for a kiss. It lasted for a few moments, both enjoying it, before Clarisse pulled away, feeling guilty- Rupert may have forgotten about his marriage vows, but she certainly hadn't._

"_No, Joseph! This isn't fair, to either you or to Rupert- he's dying, and he may not be the best husband in the world, but he is my King and I can't turn my back on him, not that I would be allowed to…" _

_She looked away for a moment, and then looked at him, her eyes filled with tears again. "But it's also unfair that I cannot be with the only man I've ever really loved," before she kissed him again._

"_Clarisse, I will do whatever you want. I just want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what, and I will never leave you," Joseph said solemnly as Clarisse squeezed his hand._

"_I know that, and that's what keeps me going, at times…"she stopped, and then took a deep breath. "But how did you get down here? I didn't see anyone following me!"_

"Ah," Joe grinned. "I was very clever, and brought one of the golf carts down….and no, there are no clubs on it. With my knees, I thought that it was better that I drove rather than walked!"

"I suppose I'd better get back…" Clarisse said with a deep sigh, before Joseph stopped her.

"_Would you do me the pleasure of having this dance with me?"_

_He offered her his hand, and she looked at him, a little astonished._

"_But we don't have any music!"_

_  
"We don't need music- all we need to do is imagine that there is a band playing in the room…" Clarisse looked at him for a moment, unsure, and then realised that she didn't want to go back yet._

"_I would be delighted," she moved into his arms- a perfect fit- and leant her head against his chest as they swayed gently. "Thank you for coming down to find me- at least someone notices that I'm missing…"_

_  
"I will always be there, Clarisse," he said softly into her hair………_

"I was in despair that night," Clarisse said honestly, looking around at the nearly empty greenhouse- it was time there were more flowers growing in here, she thought to herself. "And you somehow knew that….although, as my official bodyguard, you would have been in trouble if you'd lost the Queen," she joked, turning to him with a warm smile.

"Actually, that was my prime concern…" he joked easily, before he turned serious.

"But I'm glad I came down here- I was worried about you that night. Phillipe actually came to find me afterwards, and wanted to know whether you were alright- he had noticed what Rupert had been doing."

"He was an intelligent boy, that one….and, as Rupert predicted, he did not see the next one- and that was in San Francisco!" They had put the one the following year off, as Rupert has just passed away, and neither Clarisse nor Phillipe had cared to hold a ball- neither did the country, which had been in mourning.

"And the presentation of Princess Mia," Joe finished and they exchanged a warm glance, remembering that night….."So, when else did you manage to come down here, without me noticing you were missing?"

"When Phillipe was killed- you were busy with funeral arrangements- and….the night I turned you down. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, and I just ended up down here, where I actually saw the sun rise."

"What is it like when the sun rises?"

"Absolutely gorgeous- we will have to do it some time!"

There was a long pause, as they both reflected on what Clarisse had shown them- all of the places had special memories for both of them, but Joe was surprised to realise that most of Clarisse's memories of these places were usually connected with him, in some way.

"Surprise to realise that these places are, in some way, connected to you?" he felt her hand slip in his, and a soft voice at his ear, and he looked over to see her watching him. As he could do with Clarisse, she had an uncanny knack of knowing what he was thinking about.

"How did you……?" he began, astonished, but then realised the silliness of the question. She smiled at him as they walked towards the door.

"You weren't the only one who was studying during those boring sessions in parliament." He could only laugh in reply, and then stopped short when he saw that it was raining.

"Uh…my dear, I hate to tell you this, but it's raining outside." Clarisse stopped smiling at him, and then looked outside, where the rain was pouring down. "What are we going to do now?"

"I was planning….oh well, we might as well go back to the palace- and risk getting wet!"

"Are you sure?" He asked a little hesitantly, as Clarisse mock glared at him

"I'm not miss prim and proper all the time, Joseph! Besides, it's only a little bit of rain!" before she darted out to the buggy and Joseph had to sigh and follow. One thing he could say, married life with Clarisse was never dull!


	8. The Date with Clarisse Part 2

_Sorry this has taken a long time to update, but I'm a bit busy at the moment! I know this may seem a little too sweet, but this was the way I wanted to go._

_NB: None of the characters belong to me- they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Also, the song lyrics are from 'You Raise Me Up' by Westlife, and they don't belong to me either._

They had hoped to sneak into the palace unnoticed, and had almost made it to Clarisse's suite when they heard someone behind them called…

"Don't tell me you tipped each other into the lake again?" and both Joe and Clarisse turned to see Mia and Nicholas standing there, grinning at them.

"We got caught in the rain," Clarisse said with dignity as Mia tried to hold back her laughter.

"Well, I know what to get you two for Christmas…a toy swimming pool, so you can get wet any time you want!"

"Thank you for the suggestion, Mia, but you will have to excuse us now. I don't want your grandmother catching a chill," Joe said mildly, taking Clarisse's arm and leading her into the suite. "By the way, I wouldn't go outside in this weather," he called back as the doors closed behind them, shutting out the other two's laughter.

"We're starting to turn into them- Mia was soaking wet from falling into the fountain with Nicholas!" Clarisse joked as she walked over to the table she had requested be set up for lunch.

"Today was out of our control, but yesterday…you deliberately tipped me into the water?" Joseph, close behind her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"But you managed to retaliate," Clarisse retorted, but with a smile on her face. "Would you like to have first shower?"

"No- ladies first," Joe smiled, gently pushing her in the direction of the shower, and she turned to him with a smile.

"I'm not going to have a shower- I'm just going to change, so you might as well have one."

"And miss out on my date? No way!"

So they changed into more comfortable clothes, and were standing looking at each other. "Now what are we going to do?"  
"I do have something to show you, if you'll follow me. It's just over here…."

Clarisse walked over to the far wall, and pressed a wooden panel in the wall, and a door sprung open. Joseph was amazed, as he stood beside her and looked into the dark tunnel.

"Neat! You have a secret passage straight into your bedroom!"

"This isn't the best part- follow me." Clarisse was used to traveling down the passage, but she stayed slow so Joseph could keep up. Only 100 metres from her room, after several twists, she stopped in front of another door. She turned to where he was- although it was pitch black, and neither of them could see a thing, she knew he was there.

"Guess what's on the other side of this door."

"The kitchen?" Clarisse chuckled delightedly.

'Don't be silly….that's in Mia's suite."

"The garden- surely you must have a passageway that leads straight to that!"

"Maybe I do- but no."

"Mia's room?"

"No- do you give up?"

"Okay, I give up."

She swung open the door, and stepped to the other side so he could look out and see….in front of them was his former doorway. Joseph looked at the door, and then over at her profile, lit up against the shadows.

"You went out this entrance yesterday but, as you can see, it leads straight to my bedroom.

"Why…what…?"

"I'll tell you another secret, Joseph. This is my favourite route in the palace- there is no one to bother me, no one I have to be pleasant to, and no light- but I know my way very well. It also led me straight to you. I was very tempted, on several occasions, to knock on your door when I was lonely and couldn't sleep…"

"Why didn't you?" he called over his shoulder as they made their way back to the suite. He turned and helped her back into the room, and she looked at him directly.

"I did once." Joseph looked puzzled for a moment, and then the thought struck him.

"Oh yes, so you did…."

_

* * *

_

_Clarisse stood in front of the plain mahogany door, and lifted her hand to knock on the door- but suddenly, she couldn't. What if he wasn't there? What if someone caught her knocking on his door- especially at midnight, on the evening before her husband's funeral? Most of the staff could be trusted, but there were some who would sell their story just to gain five minutes of fame- at her expense._

_She stepped back and looked at the door, as if watching the door would assuage some of her nerves. It was a very plain door- unlike her double suite doors- and there was no light underneath the door, so obviously he was asleep. Hopefully, if she knocked, there would be no answer, and she could go back to her suite for the rest of a sleepless night……_

_TAP TAP TAP_

_She rapped smartly on the door, and waited…waited…obviously he wasn't there and, with a tinge of disappointment, she turned away before she heard the door open._

"_Your Majesty?" she heard his sleepy voice say, and she turned back to see Joe, bleary eyed and clad only a pair of striped pyjama bottoms._

"_I'm so sorry…I obviously woke you up…I'll see you in the morning," Clarisse stammered, horrified that she had woken him up- it was, after all, midnight, and he had a big day tomorrow ensuring her safety before, during and after the funeral._

"_No, no…it's alright…Just a minute." He disappeared into the darkness, but emerged seconds later, pulling on his bathrobe over the top of his bottoms, and looking much wider awake. "Is everything alright, Clarisse?"_

_  
"Fine, fine…I just couldn't sleep…"_

_It sounded ridiculous even to her for her excuse for visiting him this late at night- this had been an ill fated trip from the beginning._

"_Did you want to go and get a cup of tea?" his voice was gentle- this woman, the Queen, was obviously grief struck over her husband and couldn't sleep. As her friend, the least he could do was listen to her- maybe she needed to talk._

"_Yes." It was a small word in a small voice. "Can you come with me? I just need…someone to talk to."_

_  
"It's fine with me, Clarisse."_

"_I'm sorry if I woke you," Clarisse said shyly as she sat down in a chair at the kitchen table as Joseph went to turn on the jug for tea._

"_I actually only just turned off my light," Joseph said as he retrieved two cups from the cupboard above the sink, and looked through cupboards for tea bag. "I know you don't like tea bags, but are they alright for tonight?"_

"_Fine with me…I really don't care," Clarisse said despondently, looking down at her manicured hands. "All I want is to get tomorrow over and done with."_

"_I know you do." Joseph put the two cups in front of her, and rested his hand on hers for a moment, before going to turn the jug off. "But it will be all over soon."_

_  
"I should feel more…sorrow towards Rupert. I should feel sorry that he's gone, and that his life was cut short, but I'm not. I will miss him for a long time, he was a great man and good friend, but there's none of that overwhelming constant grief. Am I being too cold?" Clarisse looked anxiously up at him as he put a steaming cup in front of her, and replaced the jug behind him before sitting down opposite her._

"_No, you are not being cold. Of course you will mourn him- after all, you were married for nearly 40 years. But…and I hope you won't be too offended by this, but after the way he's treated you- especially in the last year- he doesn't deserve all that much pity."_

"_He was my husband, Joseph, and although he did treat me…not as I had expected…he was a kind man, deep down."_

_  
Joe stayed silent- she was still bound by loyalty to him, even in death, but they both knew that Rupert hadn't deserved that loyalty. However, he didn't want to upset her by pressing the point, so he changed the subject._

"_What were you doing all day, in your suite? You must have been busy, because you didn't come out all day! I was bored just sitting in the security room all day!"_

"_Oh…"Clarisse smiled at him for a moment, and then continued stirring her tea. "I just had to have some time to myself- tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, with all these people saying 'Rupert was a great man' and 'Genovia will be a poorer place without him' and I just needed time alone. I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were inside all day," she put her hand on top of his. "I would have gone for a walk in the garden if I had realised."_

_Joseph smiled- he liked the warm pressure of her hand on top of his._

"_I understand completely, Clarisse. Actually, Phillipe called in several times, just to tell me how you were, and he tried to convince me to go out for a game of football, but my knees…"_

"_Phillipe has been wonderful these past few days," Clarisse looked at him with a soft smile as she sipped her tea. "I don't know how I could have got through all the funeral preparations without him. He's going to be a fine King."_

_  
"Any specific dates for when that's going to happen?" Clarisse gave a deep sigh._

"_Well, as Genovian tradition dictates, there is supposed to be a year of mourning- although Rupert ascended the throne before his father died- and Phillipe feels that he needs more time to prepare. After all, until about 18 months ago, his older brother was being groomed to be King. I think it's a wise decision."_

"_Will he be sending an invitation to San Francisco?"_

"_I hope so- I think it's his dearest wish to see his daughter and former wife…they may have divorced a long time ago, but I think that's why he's never married. She was his first love, and he needs to find someone who would accept the relationship between them." _

_She took a deep breath and sipped her tea pensively, murmuring to herself. "He's going to be a fine King." _

_There was a long pause, and then she looked up at him._

"_Do you remember that night out in the forest?"_

_  
"Uh…yes," Joseph stuttered- it had been in his thoughts and dreams since it had happened, but he didn't want to scare her off with that admission._

"_Just the memory of that night has helped me through this," Clarisse began hesitantly. "I know it would be seen as being disloyal to my husband……"_

_  
"You owe him nothing, Clarisse. I'm sure he would approve of you moving on…not now, of course, but with someone someday." She looked into her cup and then looked at him, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes._

"_You don't think I'm a bad person, do you, that I fell in love with someone, while married, and who makes me happy whenever I'm with him?" Joseph looked at her for a moment, and then walked over and took her into his arms._

"_You are not a bad person- never have been, never will be. In my eyes, you are the bravest and most beautiful woman I know."_

_  
"I feel so guilty…" she whimpered, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Even now, on the eve of her husband's funeral, the only man she could think of was him…Joseph. His grip tightened on her as she slowly dissolved into tears._

"_You have no need to feel guilty. You never cheated on him when you were married…you always stayed loyal to him and, even now, you won't let anyone sully his memory. I didn't know him very well, but I'm sure." _

_He lifted her face to his, as tears continued to stream down her face. "He would want you to be happy." The tears stopped, and she looked at him, a tiny smile on her face._

"_Do you know who I'm happiest with?"_

"_Who?"_

_  
"You," before she kissed him. "It always has been you."……………………………………_

"That was almost as romantic evening as that night in the forest," Clarisse said pensively as she sat down in the chair Joseph held for her. "Why is it, when I'm with you, that I always seem to open up?"

"Maybe I'm just your lucky charm, or I just hypnotise you enough to get you to open up?" he teased as he sat down opposite her for their lunch.

"You've always been my lucky charm," she leaned over and squeezed his hand before she leant back again. "But now, while we have lunch, I've got a song just for you."

She looked at the tiny black remote control beside her plate, and squinted at the buttons. "I need for my glasses for this.

"Can you press play for me?"

"My pleasure," he received the control from her, and pressed a button, casually, in the direction of the stereo system, and chuckled when he saw Clarisse's face.

"Technology and I don't mix," she murmured to herself, before the song started….

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up…To more than I can be._

_(An instrumental break)_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up…To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up…To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up…To more than I can be._

_You raise me up…To more than I can be."_

There was a long silence as Joseph, who had stood up and walked to the window during the song, looked out the window and Clarisse watched him, beginning to feel a little anxious.

"You didn't like it, did you?" she asked gently, a little disappointed, but glad she had done it just the same, and was surprised when Joseph turned away from the window, and there were traces of tears on his face.

"I mean that much to you?" he asked hoarsely as he walked back to the table and Clarisse rose and walked over to meet him. She took both his hands in hers, and looked intensely into his eyes.

"Yes, you mean that much to me. You've always been there, mostly in the shadows, but when I needed help or comfort, you came out and were there. You were there when I almost broke my ankle," there was a small smile between them before she continued.

"You were there when Pierre abdicated, when Rupert was dying, his funeral, and when Phillipe died…all the difficult moments of my life…" she faltered for a moment and then continued. "But you've also been there for a lot of happy times- Mia, her coronation….everything," she finished softly, before Joseph, who had recovered his senses, pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you," he said gruffly when they sat down at the table again.

"I love you too-always have and always will," Clarisse smiled tenderly over at him.

* * *

"So what have you got planned for this afternoon?" Joe asked as he stretched in his chair, and gazed over at Clarisse, who was actually looking quite sleepy.

"Actually," she tried not to yawn. "I need a sleep- we both do. There's still something planned for tonight."

"I thought you said this wasn't an all day thing!" Joseph said as he followed her into the bedroom. She sat on her side of the bed, and took off her shoes before looking at him, an impish smile on her lips.

"It isn't. This is something Mia and I have managed to pull together…without interference," she added, and they both knew who they meant. "So, while Charlotte and Scott are out at their functions, the four of us can have fun!"

"I hope Mia hasn't concocted something spectacular," Joe said cautiously as he took of his shoes and sat back against the headboard, as Clarisse lay her head on his chest. Joe grinned, remembering some of the fantastic, and often outrageous, things she had managed to get up to…. But, then again, it had made life in the palace less dull.

"Don't worry…I was fully…consulted…on…this," Clarisse said sleepily, before stopping as her breathing deepened and Joe knew she was asleep. He wasn't in the least bit tired, but he didn't mind having a lie down- especially with his wife asleep beside him.

He glanced over on his bedside cabinet to see if there was anything to read, but was surprised to see the drawer partly open. Curious, he gently shifted Clarisse over so he could move, and opened it to see one envelope, addressed to him! He picked it up- it wasn't sealed, and there obviously was something in there to read, so he unfolded the piece of paper and began to read….

"_My dearest Joseph,_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write- but, then again, I have just down the hardest thing I've ever had to do- turn down the proposal from the only man I ever really loved. My heart broke when I saw your face and…even now, two hours later, I still can't believe it- my heart is telling me what a fool I was, but my head tells me that Mia and Genovia need me more at the moment…But what a price you and I have paid for the sake of Genovia._

_I will never begrudge Mia for what I have done- she is my granddaughter, and I only want her to be happy- but, as I write this, I come to wonder- is she really happy? She is marrying only for the sake of the Genovian crown- very much what I had to do 40 years ago- and I'm not sure that's what she wants._

_However, I've had it drummed into me my entire life to put Genovia first, above everything else, including personal inclinations. I want to break that habit- but I fear that I have lost the chance to break it._

_Please don't think that I made this decision lightly- there were many times when I wanted to throw it all in and do what I wanted. In fact, this decision broke my heart to tell you no, after so many years of your constant and loving support. I want to marry you, with all of my heart- you are the love of my life, and the one person who has truly been there for me. Yes, Phillipe and Mia have been there, but you are the one who knows my heart even better than them._

_I married for duty, but we eventually became friends. But you…I fell in love with you years ago, and that love has only deepened and strengthened over the years as we became firm friends, and you supported me through some of the hardest times of my life…_

_At this moment, I wish I wasn't Queen…I wish Mia was married and Queen…I wish I hadn't turned you down and lost you forever…I wish…I wish…I wish. What's the point?_

_I will always love you, no matter what happens._

_Clarisse"_

For a moment, staring at the letter, Joseph couldn't believe what he had read- when she had written this letter, he had been racing towards his secret place, ready to believe that she didn't see him as any more than a friend. But this…this proved that she had been in as much pain as he when she had told him no.

He looked down at her, sleeping calmly at his side- maybe she hadn't intended him to read that letter…when it had been written, the writer had obviously been in a lot of pain, and maybe Clarisse didn't need that time thrown back in her face. Whatever had happened that night was over- they were married, and nothing would change that.

He carefully eased the letter back into the drawer, vowing that he would never tell Clarisse he had read it, and slid down onto the bed so he was lying next to her. He shifted her closer, and put an arm around her- he would never hurt her, and that letter proved that she loved him just as much.


	9. A Night of Surprises

_Hi- here is the final installation of my story! I didn't think it would go this far, but I've enjoyed every second and I hope you have to! Time to start another one!_

_NB: None of the characters of the Princess Diaries belong to me_

Charlotte looked out the window at the darkening Genovian landscape and sighed. It was typical that she, the single and loyal one, would be sent out on another boring evening with another boring diplomat. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it- as a new member of parliament, it was an honour to entertain foreign diplomats- but, given the mood she was in, it was clearly going to be a long evening.

Her mood had nothing to do with Clarisse and Mia changing their plans for Clarisse's date- although she had been disappointed and even a little angry at the time, Charlotte now understood. Her ideas hadn't been the most romantic and been designed, really, to beat Shades at his own game. But, if Mia was right, Joseph hadn't followed his plan either…so there was some pleasure to be gained from this whole experience.

It was more to do with the fact that love was clearly around the palace- you only had to see how much effort Joe had put into his date with Clarisse to see how much he adored her, or the fact that Mia and Nicholas had found each other within an hour of Clarisse and Joe leaving- and it made Charlotte feel a little left out. She had thought that her flirting with Shades would have amounted to a dinner date, but since the competition, he had riled her up with clues about the 'spectacular date' that he was planning for Joe.

Charlotte's eyes widened as the thought struck her- this competition had become more about her and Scott than about the people who had originally thought of the idea! That was why Mia, Clarisse, Joe and Nicholas had gone in a different direction! If only she could turn back time, Charlotte thought as the car pulled up in front of the restaurant and she waited for the driver to open her door, she would apologise. It had all gotten out of hand, and it was thanks to her and Shades. But, Charlotte thought, as soon as this evening was over, she was going to see Scott- this was going to get sorted out, one way or another!

"Renaldi" she said to the head waiter who was at the door. He glanced at the book, back at her and nodded, waving for a waiter.

"You are the last one to arrive, Mademoiselle," the waiter said cheerfully as they weaved and wove their way through the occupied tables to the table set for two at the back. The other person had his back to her, so she handed her coat to the waiter, and walked over to his side, ready to do some damage control.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ambassador…" and then trailed off as she saw who it was. "YOU!"

* * *

"Joseph? Joseph?" came a call from a far away place, as Joseph slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into the amused face of his wife. "I thought you said you weren't tired," she teased as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I wasn't….then I must have drifted off," Joe, still half asleep, mumbled. "What time is it?"

"I hated to wake you, but we're going to be late for tonight, and I guess you want to have a shower," Clarisse said briskly as she got up off the bed, and went back to her half of their enormous wardrobe.

"What about you?" Joseph stretched on the bed, and then stood up as she turned and smiled at him.

"I had mine an hour ago. But there's still plenty of water left," she teased as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

The words of her letter were still in his mind and, although he had vowed never to tell her that he had read it, he had just felt the need to give her a hug.

"Not that I don't love your hugs, but is there something wrong?" Clarisse looked surprised as he pulled her tightly to him.

"I just wanted to," he said simply, and she beamed up at him.

"I'm glad you did…now, off to have a shower!" She gently pushed him in the direction of the shower.

"I assume that you're trying to get rid of me?" he turned, looking amused, and she laughed.

"Yes- we are due downstairs in an hour, and I don't want to be late!"

"Let me guess- it's going to take you 55 minutes to decide what you are going to wear," he teased as he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Not that long…maybe 50 minutes! Now go!"

As soon as she was sure he had gone, and the door closed behind him, she walked over to his bedside table cabinet- there was something she wanted to hide in there for him. As she opened the drawer to slip the mysterious package in, the envelope with Joseph's name on it caught her eye. As she read the letter, the tears slid quietly down her cheeks- she had been in so much pain that night…she honestly had thought that her heart had actually broken…and the look on his face….

"_Have you been thinking about us?" he asked quietly as they danced, her head nestled into his shoulder. She took a deep breath before looking at him and saying._

"_Yes I have."_

_Joseph looked closely into her eyes for a moment, and realised what she was going to say._

"_I see…if you'll excuse me," and bowed before moving away. There was nothing more he could do- and he didn't want to hear the words she had to say._

"_You have to know what I was going to say," she said desperately, pulling him back when he began walking away. "Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. I mean, as Queen it's my responsibility. You know how it is."  
"You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." _

_She tried to protest, that was what she wanted to- more than anything, but he continued, not allowing her to finish. _

"_But, if you prefer me to see you first and foremost as Queen, I will oblige…Your Majesty." _

_He pulled away when she tried to touch his face, as she had done many times before, and walked out the door. Clarisse stared after him in despair for a moment, and then walked over and slammed the music off…music and Mia's wedding were the last things on her mind now…she had lost Joseph._

Afterwards, she had gone out to her greenhouse and cried her heart out- not only had she lost Joseph, but she wasn't going to be Queen for very much longer, and then what was she going to do? But, as she sat in the kitchen and staring at the pages of an open book, she was going to find Joseph after the wedding and tell him that she wanted to marry him, and would after Mia became Queen.

"That was a great shower…what are you doing?" she heard his voice from above her, and she frantically wiped away the tears before she looked up at him with a bright smile- but, as usual, Joseph could read her face, and he sat down beside her.

"I found this…" she said hoarsely, and he looked down at the envelope with very little surprise, and she wondered…"Did you read this?"

"Before I went to sleep…I didn't mean to…and I wasn't going to tell you that I had."

"I actually hadn't intended on you reading this- but I'm glad you did," she said honestly. "It proves that I was very unhappy that night…"

"I had my doubts that night that you only thought of me as a friend, but then…at the wedding…"

There was a silence as they both stared down at the letter, before Joseph took it from her and screwed it up.

"There's no need to keep that anymore," he said lightly, throwing it over his shoulder. "I'd better…..aha, I knew you were up to something! What's this?"

He reached over her and withdrew the brightly wrapped package from the drawer.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" she murmured huskily, smiling at the surprised look on his face. He ripped open the paper to reveal a smooth black case, inside which was a beautiful silver watch.

"Look on the back," she encouraged gently, and he turned the face to see, engraved, _'just to remind you that you can't play golf forever! Love Clarisse"_

He stared at it for a moment, and then only drew her close to give her another long embrace and kiss. "I love it," he said gruffly into her hair, before clearing his throat and putting it on his wrist. "I'll wear it tonight."

"And I'm wearing my bracelet, so we're all set…and, before you say it, yes, I've already chosen my outfit- and it didn't take 55 minutes to do that!"

* * *

"YOU!" Charlotte gasped again as she looked down at the smiling face of Shades who, for once, wasn't wearing his sunglasses- and was actually wearing a bow tie!

"Good evening Charlotte," he said pleasantly as Charlotte sat down opposite him, in the chair the waiter had drawn for her. "We'll need a few moments," he said to the waiter, who nodded and disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she glanced around the room- hopefully this wasn't some kind of joke, although she hadn't expected Mia and Clarisse to do something like that.

"Obviously the same thing as you are- we were tricked here in order to get away from the palace and their plans for the evening."

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle," the waiter stood beside them again, only he was holding an envelope in his hand. "I was told to give this to you." He handed it to Charlotte and disappeared, as Charlotte ripped open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper.

As she read it, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"What does it say?" Shades asked curiously and, without a word, Charlotte passed it over to him.

"_Dear Charlotte and Scott,_

_Please don't be mad, but this was the only way that we could get you two together! This dinner is a reward/punishment (depending on how you look at it) for what you have been doing this week. Yes, we all got rather carried away by the 'bet' but you pair really took the cake! We have all been missing our 'other halves' this week, and we believe that you two have felt the same way, but didn't want to tell._

_So, we've taken the liberty of giving you a 'date' to yourselves, and we all hope that you will consider it a reward, rather than a punishment…and GET TOGETHER! (NB: Mia and Nicholas are saying that- Grandma and Joe want nothing to do with that phrase!)_

_Have a good/bad night (depending), and don't rush back to the palace!_

_Mia, Clarisse, Joseph and Nicholas."_

"They really knew what was going on, didn't they?" Shades chuckled as he handed the letter back to Charlotte, and she put it back on the table with a worried look.

"I feel awful about the way I have behaved this week, Scott. I think, by the end, I was more into this competition than the other two were!"

"Yes, I think I was rather bold in my approach as well, although Joe and Nick tried to tell me on several occasions to settle down. But, I had too much pride to do that," Shades said, with a rueful smile. "But, I had to admit, Joe and Nicholas had some much better ideas then I did- although I don't think Joe planned on being tipped into the lake."

"No," Charlotte said, thinking back on what Mia had said- now it was funny. "But he did get his revenge on her, though! So, what were you suggesting for their date?"

She leaned back in her chair- she was no longer angry at him, and just wanted to enjoy his company.

"Well, Her Majesty wanted to know that this morning too…" Shades began and then blushed. "I met her in the kitchen, and she cornered me." Shades liked and respected Joe and Clarisse too much to tell the truth, even to Charlotte.

"So, what were your ideas?"

"A motorbike ride…a dinner out…and," he turned red. "Some lingerie," he practically whispered the last few words, and Charlotte immediately burst out laughing.

"You actually told her that?"

"Not really, but I think she guessed…But what about you? Surely you had some good ideas!"

"Not really…I think I suggested a long walk in the garden…and a dinner on the terrace…I can't remember what else- I was too busy being angry at you!" she glared at him, but there was no anger there, and she was smiling as he looked over at her.

"I'm sure we'll both find out what Her Majesty and Joe did some other time…no, we won't! Did you and Mia do what had to be done? Nicholas told me," he added as she looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, and its all set for later tonight. I didn't know what Mia and Her Majesty were going to do beforehand, but obviously they had thought of something- but Her Majesty has no idea what's going to happen afterwards!"

There was a long pause before their waiter came over again, and took their orders, and after he left, Shades reached over the table and took Charlotte's hand.

"I'm sorry I was such a pig this week, Charlotte," he said softly, and she smiled softly in return.

"I wasn't too great myself this week, either," she admitted. "But now that it's over and done with, can we just enjoy this evening?"  
"Of course we can…and, who knows, there may be more evenings like this in the future!" he beamed over at her as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"But, "he continued as he sipped his drink. "Who has won the competition?" Charlotte shrugged

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see."

* * *

"That was an excellent meal," Joe said as he threw his napkin on the table, and leaned back in his chair. "I must go and complement the chefs tomorrow. But, all in all, this has been a good night- you two have done very well."

He smiled gently over at his wife sitting next to him, over to the pretty brunette, and Queen, who was sitting opposite them with her handsome young man.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Joe. This was a great evening," Nicholas said politely, before leaning over and kissing Mia's cheek. Mia giggled and then blushed

"Nicholas! No, thank you. Actually Grandma and I really didn't do much- our maids set up, and the kitchen did the rest!"

"And they did a good job in here," Clarisse said, looking around. The ballroom didn't look as big or formal- the lights were dimmed, and in the middle of the room had been a table set up for four, where they had had their dinner. "I can hardly tell it's the same room- except for the two sets of stairs on either side!"

"Well, I was tempted to have the slide set up so we could do mattress surfing…but I didn't!" Mia added hastily, seeing the shocked look on her grandmother's face.

"So, what happens now?" Joe asked as he stood to stretch, and Clarisse followed suit. "Are you going to set up for mattress surfing…?"

"It has been a big day…" Clarisse began, but was surprised when Mia interrupted her.

"Actually, Grandma and Joe," Mia began calmly, standing up next to Nicholas and taking his hand for courage. "Tonight isn't over yet for you two!"

"What do you mean, Mia?" Clarisse was puzzled- they had had a wonderful day, just the two of them, and then this special dinner with Mia and Nicholas, but what else did Mia have up her sleeve? She hadn't mentioned another surprise this morning!

"It's a little complicated. While we were all planning separate dates without Charlotte and Shades, we," she indicated Nicholas and herself, "and they did a little bit of mischief on our own…Do you remember how Charlotte came in on the second day and said that the entire palace had placed bets on who would win the competition?"

"Yes," Joe and Clarisse said slowly- neither of them wished to remember that day again.

"Well," Mia giggled nervously, and then took a deep breath. "Charlotte and Shades had a little bit of a chat with everyone after that, and…the money that they had pooled, along with some from all of us, is sending you and Joe to Paris for a week. You leave in about an hour, and you won't be back till next Saturday."

Mia finished and stood there beaming, as was Nicholas, at the two of them. Both Clarisse and Joe were shell shocked- there had been all these rumours about bets swirling around for the week when, in actual fact, they had pooled their money to send them to Paris!

"I really don't know what to say…" Joe began dazedly after looking at his wife- she still seemed to be in shock. Mia smiled, and walked over to him.

"You don't have to say anything, Joe. You guys have really didn't have a honeymoon last month- there was the wedding, quickly followed by the coronation, and I've been running to Grandma for the past month to ask for advice…so we thought that it was your turn to go away."

She was looking shyly at Clarisse, who still hadn't said anything, but whose eyes had filled with tears. Suddenly, Clarisse walked over and pulled her close for a tight hug.

"You will never know how much this means to me…how much you meant to me," Clarisse murmured into her granddaughter's ear, before pulling away and looking into the bright smiling face of Mia.

"This is something your father would have planned, you know."

"I know- and Charlotte thought it was a great idea too."

"I really don't know what to say…this is such a surprise…"Clarisse stammered- she was proud of her granddaughter, but she was also now excited about the trip away.

It was true, they hadn't had a decent honeymoon, and she hadn't been to Paris in so long…She wanted to show Joseph all her favourite spots in Paris….

"Well, you had better remember for when you come back because the car is waiting outside for the two of you. I already had people pack for you- including your surprise Grandma," she added as Joe looked from Clarisse to Mia, confused.

"Everything is in order, and Genovia 1 is waiting at the airport for you."

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Clarisse asked, looking worriedly at Mia, who hugged her again.

"I will be absolutely fine- I've got a lot of people here who can help. Go- this is your time….have a wonderful time in Paris," as she began to gently push her towards the door, but Clarisse couldn't seem to let go.

"I love you," she whispered into Mia's ear, as Joe shook hands with Nicholas and then stood beside both women.

"I love you too- both of you," she included Joe into the sentiments as he gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you Mia," he whispered, before taking his wife's, who was standing beside them, hand. "We'd better go, my dear. We don't want to hold the plane up!"

"Have fun!" Mia and Nicholas called as they walked towards the door, and they turned back to wave before exiting the room. Outside, Clarisse reached for her handkerchief and dried her eyes.

"Those four are amazing…" she began before dabbing her eyes again.

"Paris for a week- yes, it was amazing that the entire palace managed to keep it a secret from us! So, are you ready Mrs Bonnell?" She finished dabbing at her eyes, put her handkerchief away and smiled at him.

"Absolutely, Mr Bonnell…Oh, who won this bet?"

"I think we both did an excellent job, so here's a compromise- I will help in the garden for 3 days and you can play golf with me for 2 days. I'll let you off the other day because you don't like it!"

"Perfect," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him as their luggage was carried past them and out the main doors.

"By the way, "Joe began as they walked towards the door. "What was Mia insinuating about a surprise?"

Clarisse turned in the doorway and smiled seductively at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see….although, I have to admit, sometimes Shades has some good ideas!" Joseph looked puzzled for a moment, and then laughed.

"Oh, I see…well, I can't wait for Paris!"

"Who says we're going to wait for Paris?" she looked meaningfully at him, before disappearing out the door. "We are still on my time, remember?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" he said but there was a teasing note in his voice. Before she stepped into the car, she looked at him for a moment.

"I'm glad we're together now, Joseph. The time we spent apart has just made me appreciate how much I love you now."

"I love you too, Clarisse- always and forever. But, let's never plan on competitions again!" She smiled at him

"Agreed."


End file.
